Bring A New Life
by evilbunnyKMS
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka jika perbuatan di satu malam yang ingin ia hapus dari ingatannya, membawanya pada saat ini. Saat dimana ia harus melahirkan sendirian di tengah malam tanpa bantuan seorang pun. YAOI, MPREG, lilbit CHANBAEK, DLDR
1. Prolog

BRING A NEW LIFE

by Park Ha Rin

CAST

Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari karya seorang animator di pivix. FF ini karya asli saya.

YAOI, MPREG, DLDR

 ** _Prolog_**

"Uuugh... hah... hah.. " Desah nafas Baekhyun semakin berat. Sejak senja mulai merayap, sakit di perutnya terasa semakin meningkat. Otot disekitar pinggangnya seakan mengerat untuk sekian waktu. Lalu membaik untuk sesaat. Berulang hingga jam di dinding flatnya menunjukkan waktu sepuluh malam. Tangannya merambati perut buncitnya untuk sekedar meredakan sakit. Peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya. Kaos besar yang membungkus tubuhnya telah basah karena keringat. Tiap gerak yg ia buat memberi efek yang sangat menyakitkan pada perutnya.

Kontraksi otot perutnya semakin menjadi. Hembusan nafasnya semakin memberat. Rembesan air keruh membasahi celana dan menembus sprei kasurnya. Air itu adalah air ketuban yang bercampur sedikit darah. Rengekan dan isakan keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Sa... kiit.." keluh Baekhyun sambil meringis. Bulir air mata mulai mengalir menjadi sungai di pipinya. Ia tak sadar jika yang ia alami adalah kontraksi pembukaan melahirkan. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar jika ia telah 9 bulan membawa nyawa manusia di perutnya. Dan saat ini ia harus melaluinya sendirian.

Perlahan ia bangkit. Mendorong lepas celana dan dalamannya yang telah basah. Kontraksi yg ia rasakan makin menjadi.

"Kenapa.. hiks... Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" sungut Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dosa satu malam membuat ia menanggung kesakitan seperti ini.

[A/N] How?? Next/Delete??

Ini ff pertama yg nekad saya buat, jadi dimaklumi ya kalau masih acakadut..

Pingin tau responnya, kalau baik ya diterusin. Hehehe.

Riview juseyeooo..


	2. Chap 1 : A Night Heaven

BRING A NEW LIFE

by Park Ha Rin

CAST

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari karya seorang animator di pivix. FF ini karya asli saya.

YAOI, MPREG, DLDR

Chap 1 : A Night Heaven

Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang sederhana yang tinggal sebatang kara karena yatim piatu sejak kecil. Masa kecilnya ia habiskan dengan tinggal dengan bibi dari keluarga ibunya. Setelah lulus dari Senior High School di kota kelahirannya, ia memilih mengadu nasibnya di Kota Seoul. Ia berangkat dengan membawa harapan untuk memperbaiki hidup dan membahagiakan bibinya.

Di sinilah ia hidup sekarang. Flat yang ditinggali Baekhyun bukanlah flat mewah dengan segala fasilitasnya. Hanya sebuah ruangan tanpa sekat dengan sebuah ranjang di sudut ruangan. Di sebelah ranjangnya terdapat sebuah nakas kecil untuknya meletakkan barang. Terdapat sebuah meja lipat yang ia sandarkan pada lemari usang tempat ia menyimpan bajunya yang hanya beberapa. Di sudut lain terdapat sebuah dapur kecil dengan kompor satu tungku dan rak kecil tempat menaruh perabot memasak. Ada kamar mandi kecil di sebelahnya untuk Baekhyun membersihkan keringat. Flat itu bersih dan nyaman karena Baekhyun secara rutin membersihkannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya nyaman saat pulang dengan badan lelah dari kerjanya.

Baekhyun melalui hari-harinya dengan berpindah dari satu pekerjaan paruh waktu ke pekerjaan paruh waktu yang lain. Pendidikan yang tidak mumpuni-- hanya lulusan SHS, tidak banyak memberikan pilihan pekerjaan untuknya. Mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari, dilanjutkan menjadi OB di salah satu perusahaan hingga sore. Tak banyak istirahat, ia melanjutkan harinya dengan menjadi pelayan di cafe hingga malam larut. Namun gaji dari semua kerja kerasnya itu hanya dapat mencukupi makan dan biaya sewa flatnya yang makin lama makin melambung. Sisa uang kadang ia sisihkan untuk ia kirimkan untuk bibinya di Jung-Dong. Bibinya hanya tinggal dengan seorang anak yang masih bersekolah, jadi Baekhyun berusaha membantu bibinya sebagai bentuk terimakasih.

~~~~~~

Hari masih terlalu pagi saat Baekhyun mendengar ketukan di pintu flatnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Mata sayunya mengerjap pelan. Melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang menggantung di kamarnya. Masih jam lima pagi. Baekhyun beranjak perlahan dari ranjangnya.

Terlihat wanita paruh baya saat Baekhyun membuka pintu. Ahn Ahjumma, pemilik flat menyapanya dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut.

"Ya, Bibi. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi, Baek. Bibi hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang uang sewa. Kau sudah menunggak selama 4 bulan. Ada keperluan yang harus Bibi selesaikan dan butuh cukup banyak dana. Jadi bisakah kau melunasinya secepatnya?" kata Ahn Ahjumma ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Uang tabungannya hanya tersisa untuk uang makannya hingga akhir Minggu ini. Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum sungkan lalu menjawab, "Maafkan aku, Bi. Aku akan mengusahakan secepatnya."

Ahn Ahjumma menatap Baekhyun iba. Ia mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun sehari-hari. Bagaimana namja manis itu bekerja keras tanpa lelah setiap hari. Namun kebutuhannya juga tak bisa menunggu, jadi satu-satunya jalan hanya dengan menagih Baekhyun.

"Hmm. Baiklah, lanjutkan istirahatmu, Nak. Maaf mengganggumu," ucap Ahn Ahjumma sambil mengusap bahu Baekhyun.

~~~~~~

Dering suara telepon genggamnya membuat Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Nampak nama Taehyung di layarnya. Putra bibinya, Kim Seokjin. Beruntung tugasnya membersihkan ruangan telah selesai. Baekhyun menggeser layarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Ha-halo, Hyung. I-ini aku, Hyung," terdengar suara Taehyung bergetar menyapa telinganya. Dapat ia tangkap bahwa sepupunya tengah bingung dan tertekan.

"Hei, hei. Tenangkan dirimu, Tae. Hembuskan nafasmu pelan-pelan. Ada apa?" jawab Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan.

"I-ibu masuk rumah sakit, Hyung," terdengar isakan Taehyung. "Saat aku pulang dari rumah temanku, aku memanggil-mangil Ibu dan mencarinya di rumah. Aku menemukannya pingsan di kamar mandi. Hiks, apa yang harus ku lalukan, Hyung?"

Baekhyun terhenyak. Masalah apalagi yang harus dihadapinya hari ini. Meneguk ludahnya sesaat, ia berkata "Hei, tenanglah. Saat ini mintalah dokter untuk menangani Bibi secepatnya. Hyung akan mencarikan dana untuk pengobatan Bibi, nomor rekeningmu masih ada kan?"

"Hmm. Ibu sedang ditangani dokter di UGD, Hyung. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Baiklah, Hyung tutup dulu teleponnya. Jaga Bibi baik-baik _"._ Setelah jawaban Taehyung terdengar, Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan. Desah nafas keras ia hembuskan. Otaknya berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar atas masalah yang menderanya kini. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Lu?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menoleh menatap sahabatnya.

Saat ini adalah Bekhyun berada di taman dekat Caffe tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi setelah mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sahabatnya, Xi Luhan. Namja bermata rusa dari Cina itu sudah menjadi sahabat Baekhyun sejak perkenalan karyawan Caffe, terhitung tiga tahun saat ini. Persamaan umur dan hobby menjadikan mereka menjadi dekat. Semakin lama, hubungan mereka kini layaknya saudara. Banyak hal yang mereka ketahui masing-masing. Latar belakang keluarga, dan hal-hal pribadi tak lagi menjadi bahasan tabuh untuk mereka diskusikan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun iba. Diusapnya pundak Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedikit ragu ia memberi tanggapan.

"Mmm, Baek. Aku tahu solusi untuk masalahmu." bisik Luhan.

"Memangnya apa, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menyela penjelasanku sebelum selesai. Janji?" Luhan menyodorkan kelingkingnya di hadapan sahabatnya. Baekhyun menatap kelingking Luhan dengan ragu, menoleh lagi menatap wajah Luhan.

"Ayolah, Baek. Hanya ini cara mendapatkan uang dengan cepat dan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Bujuk Luhan dengan wajah imutnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan.

~~~~~

 **A Night Heaven.**

Sebuah situs khusus tempat para penyuka sesama dan para biseksual saling berinteraksi. Situs itu juga memberikan layanan untuk mempertemukan para penikmat malam dengan para pemenuh kebutuhan untuk melepas gairah dan nafsunya. Banyak anggota yang telah bergabung di situs itu. Tak jarang yang berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih berkat bantuan situs tersebut. Tak terkecuali Luhan. Kekasihnya sekarang, seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat bernama Oh Sehun ia kenal dari situs itu. Luhan cukup lama mempertimbangkan hal itu sebelum menawarkannya pada Baekhyun. Luhan tau jika Baekhyun tidak berbeda dengannya. Ia adalah penyuka batang panjang daripada lubang. _Hell, ia tidak munafik._

Baekhyun hanya dapat menganga mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Memandang tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang terlihat polos namun tak sepolos penampilannya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau... " Matanya menyipit menatap Luhan penuh selidik.

Pikiran Baekhyun mengelana. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Luhan memang terlihat lebih baik. Pakaiannya adalah pakaian bermerek yang hanya dapat dijumpai di pusat perbelanjaan ternama. Parfum dan aksesoris yang dipakai Luhan pun bukanlah benda murah yang dengan mudah dibeli di pasar malam. Terkadang, Luhan juga mentraktirnya makan di beberapa Caffe saat hari libur mereka. Baekhyun juga pernah singgah di flat Luhan yang memang lebih baik dari miliknya. Berbanding jauh dengan Baekhyun. Tumpukan baju dan sepatu, ia beli dengan gajinya di pasar lokal. Tak ada merek yg pasti, Baekhyun hanya membeli dengan alasan nyaman dipakai. Selama ini ia memang bertanya-tanya darimana Luhan mendapatkan uang untuk membeli itu semua. Gaji yang ia dapatkan tentu tak akan seimbang dengan semua pengeluarannya. Jadi uang itu dari...

"Hei, Baek. Itu tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." sungut Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ia tengah merajuk.

"Dengan wajah cantik dan senyuman menggodamu, aku yakin banyak member yang tertarik padamu. Lagi pula kau bisa berhenti menjadi member kapanpun kau mau. Ini hanya untuk sementara, Baek. Ingat, uang tidak akan datang tanpa usaha. Uang pengobatan Bibi Kim dan uang sewa flatmu harus ada secepatnya." imbuh Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa miris. Ingin rasanya menggeplak kepala namja imut di sebelahnya karena telah mengatakan ia cantik. Kulit putih susu, dengan proporsi tubuh mungil memang tidak segagah namja umumnya. Kontur wajahnya pun, mata sipit yang membentuk bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum, hidung mungil, bibir tipis berwarna merah alami dengan titik hitam kecil di sisi kanan bibir atasnya. Jangan lupakan jika jakunnya yang tidak menonjol, melengkapi persepsi cantik yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun. Tidak jarang ia melihat tatapan lapar dari para paman-paman hidung belang saat melayani di Caffe. Atau kumpulan namja iseng yang bersiul saat mengantar pesanan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi.

Setelah merenung sekian lama--dengan ditunggu Luhan di sampingnya, Baekhyun membuat keputusan. Dengan bantuan Luhan ia mendaftarkan diri menjadi member situs _A Night Heaven_. Memasukkan data diri, seperti usia, tinggi dan berat badan, tipe pasangan, juga menyetujui syarat pendaftaran member. Juga mengunggah foto _selca_ wajahnya yang terseyum, Baekhyun resmi menjadi member dengan nama akun **_byunnie.B_**. Luhan lalu berpamitan pulang ke flatnya setelah memberikan pelukan penguat untuk Baekhyun. Arah flat mereka memang berbeda. Lambaian tangan Luhan masih ia lihat sebelum bus membawanya pergi. Sebuah notif masuk ke dalam telepon genggamnya.

 _" **WELCOME TO A NIGHT HEAVEN. ENJOY YOUR DISIRE WITH US"**_

 _Benarkah ini jalan terbaik untuknya?_ _Berapa banyak nafas berat yang ia hembuskan hari ini?_ Baekhyun masih gamang akan pilihannya.

 **TBC**

[A/N] Whoaa.. Makasih atas sambutan dan riviewnya. Ga nyangka bakal ada yang baca ff abal saya. hihihi.

Ini chapter 1nya. Gimana?

Buat chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama. Soalnya saya ngetik di HP.

So, riview juseyeooo..


	3. Chap 2: I've Got a Crush

BRING A NEW LIFE

by Park Ha Rin

CAST

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari karya seorang animator di pivix. FF ini karya asli saya. Jika ada kesamaan alur dan adegan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

YAOI, MPREG, BXB, DLDR

 **Chap 2:** **I've Got A Crush**

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya lelahnya di ranjang. Ia baru saja sampai flat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam. Cafenya ramai hari ini. Mau tak mau memaksa para pegawainya untuk bekerja lembur dan memundurkan jam tutupnya. Beruntung, sang pemilik Caffe memberikan bonus lembur untuk mereka.

Setelah membersihkan diri dari keringat yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia berganti pakaian dengan memakai kaos besar berlengan panjang dan celana training yang menjulur menutupi kakinya. Baekhyun sedikit ringkih jika berhubungan dengan dingin. Dia akan terserang demam tinggi jika ia kedinginan. Diraihnya selimut tebal di sisi ranjang. Menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut untuk merasakan hangat merambati tubuhnya.

Tangan Baekhyun meraih ponsel yang ia tinggalkan di nakas sebelum mandi. Menghidupkan sinyal internet yang ia matikan saat bekerja. Beberapa notifikasi muncul berurutan di layar ponselnya. Itu dari situs _A Night Heaven._ Jarinya bergerak mengecek akunnya. Matanya sedikit membola melihat banyaknya member yang menjadi _follower_ nya. Ada beragam foto dari namja-namja gagah berbagai negara. Memang, situs _A Night Heaven_ adalah situs internasional. Membernya berasal dari berbagai umur, ras bahkan negara. Baekhyun tidak heran jika melihat foto-foto pengikutnya yang berambut pirang, bermata biru, ataupun berkulit hitam.

Mata sipitnya terus bergulir membaca ratusan komentar yang ditinggalkan di halaman akunnya.

 _Hey, sweety. Wanna try to cum with me?_

 _Oh, look at your lips! I wanna feel your lips suck my d*_ *k.

 _Come on babe, lets have sex with me.. I will make you meet the Heaven.._

Baekhyun tersedak membaca komentar-komentar itu. Terlalu vulgar untuknya yang masih polos. Buru-buru ia hempaskan ponselnya di kasur. Mengurut pelipisnya yang pening, lalu mengusak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Baekhyun beringsut makin dalam ke selimutnya. Mencoba segera tidur, sebelum pikiran-pikiran aneh menghantuinya. Sambil menutup mata dan mengatupkan tangan, Baekhyun berdoa semoga ia tidak mimpi buruk malam ini.

~~~

"Keadaan ibu lebih baik sekarang, Hyung. Tapi tetap harus menginap beberapa hari lagi di rumah sakit." jelas suara Taehyung dari ponselnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada pihak administrasi tentang biaya perawatan, Tae?"

"Hmm. Mereka bilang sekitar satu setengah juta won. Mungkin aku akan mengambil dari uang tabungan pribadiku dan ditambah uang tabungan ibu untuk membayarnya, Hyung."

"Hei, kau anggap aku ini apa, Tae? Aku keluargamu juga kan? Simpan saja uang tabunganmu untuk keperluan ujian nanti.Tunggulah hingga akhir Minggu ini, Hyung akan kirimkan dana perawatannya."

"Apa itu tidak membebanimu, Hyung? Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kami sudah sering merepotkanmu, Hyung."

"Bicara apa kau, Kim Taehyung? Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Jaga kesehatanmu, istirahatlah yang cukup. Akan susah jika kau ikut sakit. Hyung tutup dulu teleponnya, bis Hyung sudah sampai."

"Baiklah, Hyung. Jaga kesehatan Hyung juga. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Terimakasih dan maaf."

Panggilan itu berakhir. Baekhyun segera turun dari bis yang membawanya ke lokasi Caffe tempat ia bekerja. Tentang janji mengirim dana itu, tentu masih jalan buntu. Satu setengah juta won bukan uang yang sedikit untuknya. Namun jika membayangkan lagi wajah bibi dan sepupunya, Baekhyun tidak akan tega membiarkan mereka kebingungan mencari uang untuk pelunasan tagihan.

~~~~

"Jadi, apakah sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu, Baek?" tanya Luhan dengan tampang penasaran. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di ruang loker karyawan, bersiap pulang.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sinis lalu menjawab, "Kau berniat mengerjaiku, Xi Luhan? Notifikasi dari situs itu tak berhenti saat aku menghidupkan sambungan Internet. Dan komentar-komentar yang masuk..." Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil mengurut pelipisnya, "Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa mereka menawariku seks secara terang-terangan di halaman akunku? Dimana urat malu mereka, Lu?"

Otak Baekhyun secara otomatis memutar gambar para pengikutnya. Dari pria tua, namja berjambang dengan otot kelewat kekar, hingga namja Negro yang menawarinya untuk mengoral kemaluannya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Aku bahkan mematikan ponselku supaya aku tidak bermimpi buruk." Lanjutnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Tanpa sadar, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda Baekhyun sedang sebal.

Luhan menatapnya serba salah. Menggaruk leher belakangnya meski tak gatal. Tertawa kering dan berujar, "Maaf, Byun Baekhyun manisku. Sepertinya aku lupa mengatur negara untuk _followermu_. Sini, kemarikan ponselmu." Tangan Luhan merampas ponsel Baekhyun dari genggamannya.

Sedikit lama mengutak-atik pengaturan akun Baekhyun. "Ini, sudah aku atur lebih privat. Hanya orang Korea saja yang bisa melihat akunmu." Menyodorkan ponsel ke tangan pemiliknya dengan senyuman permohonan maaf.

"Haah, baiklah. Terimakasih, Lu." Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pundak Luhan. Menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi bahu Luhan. "Hei, bersemangatlah. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik." Jemari Luhan mengelus lembut punggungnya. "Hmm." Hanya itu balasan Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Baek. Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, akan kutraktir es krim _strawberry_ favoritmu." ujar si namja rusa sambil menarik lengan sahabatnya keluar dari Caffe.

~~~~

Mata Baekhyun masih menyala. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Pikirannya masih terngiang-ngiang tentang biaya perawatan Bibir Kim. Meraba permukaan nakas, diambilnya benda komunikasi miliknya. Kembali menghidupkan sambungan internet, Baekhyun mengecek lagi akun _A Night Heaven_ miliknya. Masih terdapat notifikasi, namun tak sebanyak hari kemarin. Sesuai kata Luhan, hanya tersisa wajah-wajah namja Korea di halaman akunnya. Ibu jarinya bergulir mengusap layar. Mata sipitnya mengamati akun-akun yg meninggalkan komentar.

 _Aku bisa menghangatkan ranjangmu meski tanpa busana, Bae._ Wajah dengan alis tebal dan senyum ala joker sebagai foto profilnya. Setelan tuxedo mewah membungkus tubuhnya. **Siwon, Choi. 31 thn. 183 cm, 67 kg.**

 _Mendesahlah dibawahku, Puppy. Hingga kau kehilangan suara._ Foto sesosok pria kekar dengan rahang tegas dan senyum penuh seringai, kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yg berwarna merah muda. **Seung-hyun.TOP. 30 tahun. 180 cm. 65 kg.**

 _Aku bisa memuaskan dari pagi hingga hari berganti_ , _Baby._ Namja beraura dominan dengan bibir kecil berbentuk hati terpampang. Dilihat dari fotonya, sepertinya ia seorang di bidang kemiliteran. **Uknow.Yunho. 31 tahun. 184 cm. 66 kg.**

 _Hei, a_ _ku seorang dancer handal. Mau kuajari tarian erotis di atas ranjang, Sayang?_ Dilengkapi emoji bergambar flying kiss. Namja berkulit Tan dengan surai abu-abu. Siluet tubuh kekar dari samping jadi fotonya. **Kkamjong.KAI. 24 tahun. 182 cm. 65 kg.**

Baekhyun merengutkan otot wajahnya membaca komentar-komentar itu. Jarinya bergerak lagi untuk melihat postingan yg lebih awal.

 _Maukah kau menjemput surga bersamaku, B?_ Foto hitam putih namja dengan dahi mempesona menarik perhatiannya untuk mengamati lebih jauh. Surai kelamnya tersisir rapi ke arah belakang. Hidung mancung alami. Mata bulat dan telinga panjang menyerupai peri. Senyum bibir tebalnya terlihat seksi. Foto setengah badan tanpa baju memperlihatkan garis-garis otot di lengan dan perut sixpacknya. Pasti didapatkan dengan latihan keras yang rutin di Gym.

 _Tampan sekali._ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. **Loey.Park. 26 tahun. 185 cm. 71 kg.**

Tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan. Jarinya menekan layar tepat di foto itu. Akun **Loey.Park** otomatis terbuka. Lingkaran disudut kanan atas layarnya berwarna hijau. Tanda pemilik akun sedang _online_ saat ini.

Ragu Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan singkat di tab _privat_ _chat._ Jadi hanya ia dan si tampan yang bisa membacanya.

 ** _byunnie.B_** Jika aku menerima tawaranmu, apa yang akan aku dapatkan?

Baekhyun menunggu balasan dengan jantungnya yang berdetak menggila. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit berharap-harap cemas menanti jawaban.

 ** _Loey.Park_** Hai, Manis. Ah, akhirnya kau membuka akunmu. Apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Apapun yang kau minta, _Honey._ Dan tentu kenikmatan surga dunia.

 _Tiga emoji_ _wink setelah pesan itu._

Loey.Park Jadi kapan kita bisa mewujudkan itu bersama, B?

Degub jantung Baekhyun makin menggila. Senyum lebar di bibir dan mata menghiasi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia pipinya memanas, telinganya sampai memerah. Jarinya bergerak mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

byunnie.B Mmm. Aku ada waktu akhir pekan nanti. Apa kau bisa?

Loey.Park Tentu, Sayang. Apapun untukmu. Sabtu jam 8 malam, Love Delight Hotel. Setuju?

byunnie.B Hmm. Terimakasih.

Loey.Park Ya, sampai bertemu disana, B.

Baekhyun menutup akunnya. Bangkit dari posisi berbaring dengan sebelah tangan mengelus dada kirinya. Mencoba menenangkan degub jantung yang seperti mendobrak rusuknya. Rasa hangat mengalir ke hatinya. Belum ada namja lain yg memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti itu, selain Taehyung sepupunya dan Luhan sahabatnya. Senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya belum luntur hingga ia meringkuk lagi di dalam selimut tebalnya. Baekhyun rasa ia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

~~~~~

Bicara tentang kisah percintaan Baekhyun, cukup suram sebenarnya. Sampai di usia 25 tahunnya sekarang, ia tak pernah sekalipun memiliki kekasih. Sempat ia merasakan cinta saat masih bersekolah Senior Highschool. Lee Minho, sang ketua kedisplinan sekolah. Namja incaran gadis-gadis populer di seluruh sekolah.

Mereka selisih satu tingkat, Minho adalah _sunbae_ tingkat akhir dan si mungil Baekhyun masih tingkat dua. Pembawaan yang berwibawa namun tetap ramah menarik Baekhyun untuk menyimpan rasa untuknya. Memendam rasanya selama setahun--bertingkah sebagai _secret_ _admirer_ dengan mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah di loker sang _Sunbae_ , Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya saat pesta kelulusan _Sunbae_ pujaan. Ia menyiapkan jauh-jauh hari hadiah yang ia beli dengan menabung uang sakunya. Baekhyun bahkan rela menahan lapar sepanjang sekolah, hanya agar hadiahnya dapat terbeli. Sayangnya, tanggapan yang ia terima sangat jauh dari perkiraannya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika akan mendapatkan penolakan. Namun ucapan pedas dari pujaan dan tatapan remeh dari banyak kakak tingkat yang menghadiri acara kelulusan sungguh melukai hatinya.

"Maaf, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Aku menerima semua hadiahmu karena masih menghargaimu. Tapi aku namja normal yang masih suka dengan gadis." ucap Lee Minho saat itu. "Aah, dan ini kekasihku, kau tentu mengenalnya. Dia teman sekelasmu bukan?" lanjutnya. Lengan Minho meraih pinggang seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh semampai, mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi kanannya. Bae Soo Ji, putri pujaan sekolah; Ketua club pemandu sorak--rebutan para namja di sekolah. Ia tersenyum memalu sambil menundukkan kepala karena sudah dicium _namjachingu_ di depan banyak mata.

Baekhyun menatap adegan di hadapannya dengan sedih. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes disana. Kaki kecilnya membawa langkah pergi secepat ia bisa. Tawa mengejek dan tatapan jijik ia terima sepanjang langkahnya keluar dari area aula sekolah. Hadiah hasil jerih payah tabungan ia campakkan di tempat sampah.

Gosip beredar cepat. Bahkan rekaman peristiwa penolakan itu sudah menyebar di sekolah. Salah satu _hoobae_ yang bertugas menjadi panitia pesta kelulusan ternyata merekam dan menyebarkannya ke semua kelas. Baekhyun dikucilkan, dipandang hina oleh seluruh siswa.

Beberapa kaum penyuka sesama memang ada di sekolahnya. Namun mereka tak terdeteksi, menyembunyikan diri dan bertingkah normal saat di sekolah. Mereka memilih berkencan dengan siswa sekolah lain agar tidak ketahuan. Kaum minoritas itu tahu, jika sampai identitas mereka terbongkar, mereka akan jadi bahan _bullying._ Seperti Baekhyun. Seragam yang kotor, buku-buku catatannya yang basah tak berbentuk, hingga pintu loker penuh coretan dan sampah di dalamnya. Baekhyun melalui tahun terakhir sekolahnya dengan memasang topeng muka masa bodoh dan keras hati. Tak ada yang tahu, hatinya telah remuk, hancur menjadi kepingan yang tak bisa utuh lagi.

Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang tulus. Sekali ia memilih seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan orang itu. Tanpa menuntut dan menginginkan balasan apapun. Sebut saja Bibi Kim, Taehyung, dan Luhan. Senyum dan derai tawa mereka adalah alasan hati Baekhyun berbunga dan merasa dirinya berharga.

Sifat penggugah suasana dan sosok yang murah senyumnya sedikit demi sedikit kembali saat ia tinggal di Seoul. Di sini tak ada orang yang kenal dengannya, tak tahu masa kelamnya, dan kesakitan yang ia alami di saat lalu. Lelucon dan tingkah lucunya membuatnya disenangi banyak orang. Ahn _Ahjumma,_ paman penjaga gedung, teman sesama OB dan karyawan di perusahaan, juga pegawai Caffe sangat akrab dengannya. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di sela istirahat untuk berbagi tawa. Namun, satu yang tak mereka tahu. Baekhyun tetap menutup hatinya. Tak membiarkan seorangpun membuka kunci dan merobohkan dinding batas pelindung hatinya yang rapuh. Trauma penolakan itu cukup membekas di hatinya.

Hingga wajah Loey.Park muncul di halaman akunnya. Desir yang ia rasakan, Baekhyun sadar jika ia terpikat.

 _Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap? Sosok tampan itu memperbaiki hatinya. Menjadi tempat bersandarnya saat ia lelah._

~~~~

Sabtu yang dijanjikan sudah tiba. Ijin dari Kim Junmyeon-bos di Caffenya- ia dapat dengan alasan menjenguk bibinya yang sakit. Namja murah hati itu bahkan memberi bingkisan dan menitip salam untuk bibi dan sepupunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membungkukkan punggung berulang kali sambil berucap terima kasih. Raut bersalah muncul saat ia menutup pintu ruangan bosnya. Merasa tidak enak telah berbohong pada orang yang sudah amat baik padanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan pulang ke flatnya setelah pekerjaannya di perusahaan selesai. Sekedar untuk membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan penampilan terbaik sebelum bertemu dengan namja rupawan itu. Membayangkan si tampan saja sudah menerbitkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Baekhyun mematut diri di depan cermin yang ada kamar mandi toko retail di dekat Love Delight Hotel. Jam digital yang melingkar di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 19.30. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan mental dan menghilangkan gugup. Setelah mandi tadi, ia membongkar isi lemarinya. Berganti hingga pilihan ke lima, Baekhyun baru puas dengan penampilannya. Ia memakai kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna _baby blue_ bermotif garis kecil dengan celana bahan berpotongan lurus warna _navy blue._ Kakinya dibalut sepatu Converse berwarna putih bersih. Dengan penampilannya seperti ini, pasti banyak yang tidak menyangka jika usia Baekhyun sudah seperempat abad.

Tangannya merogoh tas kecil yg melingkar di pinggangnya, mencari parfum pemberian Luhan. Disemprotkan di area pergelangan tangan, siku dan dibelakang telinga hanya untuk memastikan dia cukup wangi. Mata sipitnya menatap bayangan di cermin. Berdecih saat bisikan batinnya mengejek. _Kau sedang tidak akan berkencan, Byun Baekhyun._ _Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti remaja labil begini?_

Baekhyun memakai kembali jaket parkanya sebagai penghalau dingin dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di bangku trotoar depan hotel.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan lengannya untuk menghalau dingin. Dua puluh menit sudah terlewat dari jam perjanjian yang mereka buat. Haruskah ia menunggu lebih lama? Atau menyeret langkahnya kembali pulang ke flat? Mata sipit Baekhyun bergulir menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sedikit berpikir ulang tentang hal ini.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama disini?" Suara berat dari arah belakang membuat badan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat dari mana suara itu berasal. Sosok tinggi berbalut kemeja hitam berpindah tempat dan berdiri di hadapannya. Tak lupa senyum hangat tersungging dari belahan tebal namja itu.

Sepasang manik Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. Masih dalam mode tersepona melihat sosok pemilik akun **Loey.Park**. _Dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan daripada fotonya._

"Hei, B. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan besar itu meraih dagu Baekhyun. Mengusap lembut pipinya yang dingin karena terlalu lama terkena angin. Mata tajam itu menatap tepat di bola matanya.

"Hmm." Baekhyun menjawab singkat sambil menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menyebar di wajahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama disini. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum datang kemari." jelas namja yang bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang." bisik Baekhyun dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap telinga Chanyeol. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan kerja jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Dingin yang terasa saraf tangannya membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah menunggu lama di tempat ini. Namun ia memilih tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap menjemput surga bersamaku?" tanyanya sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Anggukan kecil dari namja mungil di depannya menjadi jawaban 'ya' dari pertanyaan singkatnya.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun lembut, ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan mungil itu. Mencoba menghapus kegugupan Baekhyun.

"Baiknya, ayo masuk ke dalam." Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Tangan mereka masih terpaut sampai memasuki pelataran Love Delight Hotel.

 _Hadapi ini Byun Baekhyun. Sudah terlambat untukmu mundur. Tak ada kesempatan untuk kembali._

 **TBC**

Yosh, saya kembali bawa chapter 2. Eottae? Masih tertarik?

Ada beberapa hal yg ingin saya jelaskan sebelum ada proters/pertanyaan nongol di kolom riview./PD banget saya.

Saya tulis bentuk Q/A aja biar enak.

1\. Itu bias saya kok dinistain sih. Mau di bash ya?

\- Aniyaa. Ga ada maksud terselubung buat bikin orang-orang di atas jadi mesum semua, murni karena kebutuhan cerita. Saya butuh cast real seme yang sekiranya setipe sama PCY.

2\. Trio vangsat SKY jadi cast juga?

\- Sejauh ini kayaknya cuma mas Cahyo yang bakalan ikut andil, bang Kai sama magnae OhSeh cuma cameo nama aja.

3\. Situs A Night Heaven kayak apa sih?

\- Bayangin ajja kayak gabungan Twitter Facebook. Tampilannya lebih ke twitter sih.

4\. Baekhyun ntar lahiran normal/Caesar?

\- Coba diresapi prolog dan sumarry, kalau belum paham, let see in the next chap. wink

5\. Baekhyun kok sedih nasibnya?

\- Ehehe. Ga tau kenapa saya suka ff yg ukenya sengsara. Mungkin kebawa dari ff yg rata-rata saya baca. Jadi keinget kelincinya SJ nih. Lee Sungmin, yang sekarang udah jadi suami orang. /nangis kejer. Tiap liat muka Baekhyun mesti keinget Sungmin. Menurut saya, dibalik wajah dan tatapan imut mereka tersimpan kebinalan yang tersembunyi. hehehehe.

Oh iya, saya ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat semua yg udah nge-follow, favorite dan yg ninggalin jejak di kolom komentar. Ga nyangka kalau bakal serame ini yg mengapresiasi.

Next chap ada NC scene. Penulisannya mungkin lebih lama dari ini. Saya harus baca-baca ff cari inspirasi buat bikin adegan naena yang ada rasa manis-manisnya. Maklum masih amatiran. Jadi mohon bersabar ya~~

"HAPPY EUNHYUK DAY"

*tebar confetti*

Selamat ultah monyet Ahjussi. Buruan balik dari wamil bersama tiga Serangkai alay. Biar SJ cepet comeback. Kangen kegilaan kalian kalau lagi ngumpul.

Dan mau ngucapin Happy Birthday juga buat Oh Sehun, suami Buncan Lulu ayahnya Haowen. Kecepetan sih kalo ngucapin sekarang, tapi mumpung update. Moga mukanya ga tambah boros. Masa lebih dewasa dari Lulu sih? /dikeroyok fansnya. Semoga dibikin sub grup sama Kkamjong sama Yoda.

Okeh, itu dulu deh. Udah kepanjangan ini. See you on next chap. Bye ~~~


	4. Chap 3: A Beautiful Sin with Mr Park

BRING A NEW LIFE

by Park Ha Rin

CAST

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari karya seorang animator di pivix. FF ini karya asli saya. Jika ada kesamaan alur dan adegan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

YAOI, MPREG, NC Scene, BXB, DLDR

 **Chap 3: A Beautiful Sin with Mr. Park**

_

Genggaman hangat tangan Chanyeol terlepas saat mereka sampai di sebuah kamar hotel bernomor 614. Sebuah kamar mewah di lantai enam hotel, dengan perabotan interior indah dan sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ terletak di tengah ruangan. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri untuk mandi sebentar.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya ke arah dinding kaca di sisi kiri kamar yang bersisian dengan balkon. Pemandangan kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung dan lalu lalang kendaraan terlihat indah dari atas sini. Keraguan mulai menyerang Baekhyun lagi, namun suara batinnya mengingatkan.

 _Ingat janjimu pada Taehyung. Ini demi bibi Kim. Kuatkan dirimu, Baekhyun!_

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, B?" bisik suara rendah dari balik punggungnya menyentak lamunan Baekhyun. Ia tak sadar berapa lama ia melamun. Lengan Chanyeol melingkar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Satu telapak tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan perut Baekhyun. Hidung mancung namja tinggi itu mulai bergerilya di lehernya, menyesap aroma parfum pemberian Luhan yang masih tertinggal. Badan Baekhyun bergetar karena gugup. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya untuk menatap lurus wajah tampan itu. Butir-butir air masih mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah. Tubuh atletis itu hanya dibungkus jubah handuk yang setengah basah. _Begitu memikat._ Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan sambil menenangkan degup jantungnya. "Tid-tidak ada." jawabnya singkat setelah meyakinkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Tangan Chanyeol masih bergerak menyusuri tubuhnya.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik lembut dagunya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Hmm. Sedikit." bohong Baekhyun, bahkan kakinya sudah sangat lemas sekarang.

"Apa ini yang pertama bagimu?" tanya Chanyeol, tetap mengunci pandangannya pada iris Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik dagunya, mengangguk sambil menunduk. Chanyeol terkesiap sesaat, namun secepat kilat dia kembali menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan melepas keperjakaanmu denganku, Sayang?" bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas gumaman namja mungil itu.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buat pengamalan pertama ini tak terlupakan bagimu, B." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah penuh gairah.

Otak Baekhyun masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Chanyeol saat tangan besar itu menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol memulai dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi lumatan. Bibir Chanyeol seolah mengundang Baekhyun untuk saling membalas, namun Baekhyun masih mematung di posisinya. Decakan terdengar saat tautan bibir itu terlepas. Baekhyun berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena dia merasa sesak nafas.

"Apa ini juga ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, tak sadar suaranya meninggi. Bagaimana bisa seorang di hadapannya ini menjadi member situs A Night Heaven tanpa memiliki satu pengalaman seks bahkan berciuman sekalipun. Dia bukannya merasa tidak puas ataupun marah. Namun gejolak rasa takjub dan rasa bersalah mengerat hatinya karena tega memanfaatkan kepolosan namja manis itu.

Baekyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya mulai terisak. Apa namja di hadapannya marah karena ia tidak bisa berciuman?

"Hei, hei. Tenanglah, B. Aku tidak marah. Maaf karena nada suaraku meninggi. Kau benar-benar yakin ingin melakukan ini?" Bujuk Chanyeol, tangan besar itu mengarahkan wajah Baekhyun untuk menatap wajahnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir di pipi. Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, tak kuat menatap mata bulat itu lebih lama. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Chanyeol menuntun lengan ramping Baekhyun untuk melingkar di leher jenjangnya, ia mulai mengecup bibir tipis itu lagi. Memulai ciuman panjang dengan mengulum belahan semerah cerry itu dengan lembut. Lidahnya juga menelusup masuk, merasakan sensasi manis dari rongga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba membalas sebisanya namun masih tak dapat mengimbangi perlakukan namja Park. Lengan kekar Chanyeol memenjara pinggang Baekhyun. Perlahan mengarahkan tubuh mereka jatuh ke arah ranjang.

~~~~~

Baekhyun sudah terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Tubuhnya telah polos tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi kulitnya putih susu. Jemari cekatan Chanyeol berhasil melucuti seluruh pakaiannya saat ciuman panjang mereka berlangsung. Baekhyun masih bernafas terbata-bata. Mata sipitnya terlihat sayu dengan bibirnya sedikit membengkak.

"Lihat dirimu, Sayang. Kau sangat mempesona." puji Chanyeol saat memandang tubuh polos Baekhyun. Kulit putihnya sangat halus seperti kulit bayi, dua puting merah muda Baekhyun menghiasi dada bidangnya. Dan mengarah ke bawah, tepat di tengah selangkangan itu ada kejantanan mungil yang sempurna layaknya sang pemilik dan lubang anal sempit berwarna merah muda terlihat berkerut mulai merasa terangsang. Gairah Chanyeol semakin melambung dan meletup-letup. Ia sadar jika miliknya mulai membesar dan ingin segera menikmati tubuh indah itu, namun ia masih ingat jika Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan ini. Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk mempersiapkan Baekhyun lebih dulu.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup lembut seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun, mulai dari dahi, hidung mungil itu, dua kelopak mata, pipi hingga belahan tipisnya. Turun ke arah seluruh rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol meninggalkan gigitan di sekitar tulang selangkanya, membuat Baekhyun meringis lirih. Lidah Chanyeol juga mulai bekerja saat kecupan itu turun ke dada Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya meraup puting kiri Baekhyun, menjilat, mengulum dan mencecap bagian itu seakan menikmati permen.

"Aaah... Uuff..." Desah Baekhyun lolos. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan gelenyar aneh mulai menyelimutinya. Dia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, Baekhyun masih sangat polos.

Lidah Chanyeol masih aktif bekerja ditambah dengan tangan kirinya memilin puting Baekhyun yang lain. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Jemari lentiknya meremat surai Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Rasanya sangat aneh, namun nikmat yang bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Setelah puas bermain dengan dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah Baekhyun sesaat, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya, B?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat penuh nafsu. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menutup mata. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya terasa kosong bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja di atasnya.

"Kita harus mempersiapkan dirimu dulu, Sayang." ucap Chanyeol sambil menekuk kaki Baekhyun sampai ke dada. Melebarkan kakinya dan menempatkan diri di tengah selangkangan Baekhyun. Jemari panjangnya mengusap lembut lubang Baekhyun. Lengan panjangnya meraih sebotol pelumas yang sudah ia siapkan di nakas samping ranjang. Chanyeol lalu melumuri tiga jarinya dengan cairan itu hingga basah. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mengamati, gugup karena tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Jemari Chanyeol mulai mengusap permukaan manhole Baekhyun. Memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang perawan itu. Masih sangat ketat, terasa mencengkeram jarinya dengan kuat.

"Mmmm. Pe-pelan-pelan." rintih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jarinya, mengabsen tiap sisi lubang itu untuk menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Saat ia merasa Baekhyun mulai rileks, jari tengah dan jari manisnya mulai masuk. Bergerak seolah gunting, membuka dan melebarkan agar miliknya dapat masuk tanpa membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merintih sambil menggigit punggung tangan merasakan pergerakan jari itu. Sesak, sedikit sakit namun seolah menggelitik perutnya.

"Jangan tahan dirimu, Sayang. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." ucap Chanyeol sebelum kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

"Oooh... Paa-ark." erang Baekhyun keras saat ia merasakan jari Chanyeol mengenai titik sensitifnya. Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas seolah busur panah. Sensasi nikmat itu menjadi berlipat-lipat. Jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak makin liar merasakan Baekhyun akan klimaks. Lubang itu mengerut mencengkeram jarinya kuat. Hingga beberapa tusukan di titik itu, Baekhyun akhirnya klimaks. Nafasnya memburu dan rambutnya basah karena keringat. Begitu menggoda gairah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, Baby. Aku akan memasukimu." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Dia segera membuka jubah mandinya dengan cepat, lalu mengurut miliknya yang sudah amat tegang.

Baekhyun terperangah melihat milik Chanyeol. Mungkinkah miliknya yang besar itu bisa masuk ke lubangnya? Rasa takut mulai menjalar, namun amat terlambat jika ia mundur sekarang. Chanyeol membuka pahanya lagi, menempatkan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Baekhyun sambil berbisik. "Ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit, B. Bertahanlah sebentar." Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Lengan kanannya meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Aaaarhh. Uugh" Baekhyun menjerit saat kepala milik Chanyeol mulai masuk perlahan menembus lubangnya. Sakit sekali! Dia berusaha mendorong Chanyeol untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hen-hentikan. I-ini sakit" teriak Baekyun. Namun Chanyeol seolah tak peduli, ia malah mempercepat gerakan dan menghentak pinggulnya keras hingga miliknya benar-benar masuk seluruhnya. Dia menggeram rendah saat merasakan lubang itu menjepit miliknya, hangat dan sangat sempit.

"Ssaa-kkit. Sa-sakit sekali. Ku mohon keluarkan, Park. A-aku rasa aku tak bisa melanjutkannya." Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dengan mata terpejam. Ia meronta-ronta di pelukan namja itu. Mencoba melepaskan tautan di bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipi halus itu, mencoba menenangkan tangis Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, Sayang. Sakitnya akan hilang." bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak. I-ni sa-kit sekali. Hiks." Baekhyun masih keras kepala. Ia masih tersedu dengan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Ia juga merasakan ada cairan mengalir dari lubangnya. Baekhyun yakin itu darah, karena lubangnya harus melebar secara paksa.

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun. Ia juga meraih milik Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Mengurutnya perlahan. Saat Baekhyun mulai rileks, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Pelan dengan kecepatan konstan, karena Baekhyun masih begitu sempit. Berusaha secepat mungkin menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Aaaah... Aaah." Baekhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Mulut Chanyeol kembali mengerjai putingnya yang menegang. Reflek, ia meremat helai legam Chanyeol kuat. Tangan Chanyeol juga tak berhenti memijat miliknya. Dan hentakan-hentakan keras di bawah sana menyerang tepat di titik sensitifnya. Pergerakan Chanyeol di tiga titik kenikmatan sungguh membuatnya lupa diri. Melayang merasa menyentuh langit. Tubuhnya bergetar. Perutnya seakan mengerat dan tergelitik hingga cairan putih itu keluar membasahi perutnya. Baekhyun sampai untuk kedua kalinya. Dadanya naik turun memasok oksigen.

Pergerakan Chanyeol makin menggila. Maju mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia meraih pinggul Baekhyun. Menggerakkan tubuh mungil itu agar bergerak seirama dengannya. Miliknya dijepit kuat oleh dinding lubang Baekhyun. Desahan dan rintihan Baekhyun semakin membakar gairahnya. Merasakan miliknya makin membesar di dalam sana, berkedut tanda ia akan sampai. Chanyeol mengerang, meredam suaranya di bahu Baekhyun saat ia sampai. Benih-benih miliknya mengalir deras masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. _Ini luar biasa. Benar-benar nikmat._

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun. Berdua masih mengatur nafas tak beraturan. Mengistirahatkan kerja jantung mereka yang berdetak terlalu cepat. Tubuh dan surai mereka basah penuh peluh.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan bertumpu kedua lengannya. Mencoba mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Mengecup bibir tipis itu dan berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya, "Kau menikmatinya, B?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya sayu, menatap namja tampan itu yang terlihat semakin gagah. Rambut kelamnya yang basah dan berantakan, garis rahang yang sempurna, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal _kissable._ Jangan lupakan _t_ atapan tajam dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Aura dominan itu membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama. Ia menutup matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh kelembutan, menghujani wajah manis itu dengan kecupannya hingga mengarah ke telinga Baekhyun. "Aku masih menginginkannya lagi, Sayang." bisiknya halus membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan miliknya, menjemput Surga mereka berdua.

~~~~~

Decitan ranjang masih terdengar gaduh meski waktu sudsudah lewat dini hari. Suara hentakan tabrakan tubuh itu masih tak berhenti.

"Uuh.. Aaah. Hah. Hah." Baekhyun mendesah saat miliknya mengalirkan cairan putih itu lagi. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia sampai. Berbagai macam posisi sudah ia lakukan dengan namja tinggi itu hingga kembali ke posisi awal. Badannya sudah teramat lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerangnya, namun hentakan cepat namja di atasnya masih terus berjalan. Chanyeol masih mengejar klimaksnya yang ketiga. Beberapa hentakan keras dengan jeda, ia mengerang. Miliknya memuntahkan benihnya yang sangat banyak ke dalam perut Baekhyun. Yang tidak tertampung, mulai mengalir membasahi sprei ranjang. Perlahan ia melepaskan tautannya diiringi keluh kecil Baekhyun. Membaringkan tubuhnya di samping namja kecil itu. Ia meraih selimut yang tergeletak di sisi ranjang, menutupi tubuh polos mereka yang penuh keringat.

Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap padanya. Ia mengamati raut wajah mungil itu, membuat kontak mata.

"Kau lelah, B?" dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, membungkus tubuh namja manis itu penuh sayang. Jemarinya mengusak lembut rambut basah Baekhyun, mengecup kening halus itu lama dan berbisik, "Jaljayo, B". Dengan bisikan itu, Baekhyun terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

~~~~~

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari membuat kamar hotel itu terang benderang. Mengerang saat merasakan tubuhnya remuk dan lubang miliknya sangat sakit. Kulitnya yang putih bersih kini penuh bercak merah akibat gigitan Park Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring dengan bantuan kedua lengannya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mata sipitnya bergulir ke arah samping tubuhnya, mencari eksistensi sang namja tampan yang menghabiskan malam dengannya. Namun tempat itu kosong, seolah tak ada seorangpun sejak semalam. Ia melarikan pandangannya ke semua sudut kamar hotel. Semuanya amat bersih dan rapi. Bahkan baju yang ia pakaipun sudah tak ada lagi. Sepi tanpa penghuni. Pandangannya berhenti di nakas samping ranjang. Ada sebuah amplop coklat dan sebuah kantong berlabel pakaian mewah tergeletak disana. Tangan Baekhyun meraih amplop itu, dengan segera membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Selembar cek bernominal seratus juta won dan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan.

 _Terima kasih atas semalam, B. Kau sangat luar biasa. Aku sangat menikmatinya._ :)

Sesuatu seakan menghentak memukul Baekhyun tepat di jantungnya, membuatnya kehilangan nafas. Baekhyun meraba kertas itu lagi bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Ia masih tak bisa bernafas, paru-parunya seakan mengerut tak bisa bekerja semestinya. Salahkah Baekhyun jika ia merasa seperti jalang yang hanya dimanfaatkan untuk melepaskan nafsu satu malam? Lalu apa maksudnya perlakuan manis semalam? Dia masih bisa merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut itu, bisikan sayang dan sentuhan penuh kehati-hatian dari namja itu. Ataukah Baekhyun yang terlalu polos? Menganggap itu suatu perlakukan istimewa? Mungkin saja namja itu sudah terbiasa melakukannya pada orang lain. Mungkin saja dia hanya mencari korban baru untuk melepas gairahnya? Baekhyun semakin tersedu. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang teramat sakit. Terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal. Ia meremat kertas itu dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan, Byun Baekhyun? Dia hanya memakaimu untuk menuntaskan nafsunya. Dan kau sudah setuju dengan tawarannya._

 **TBC**

Yosh! Saya kembali. Maaf ya lama.. Galau bikin naena yang eksplisit atau ga. Akhirnya jadinya gitu. Eottae? Fail ya? Ngga nge-feel? Pendek lagi! *tutup muka.

Mumpung maljum nih. Selamat membaca, jangan lupa riviewnya. Saya kepingin tahu reaksi kalian baca cerita saya.

Oh iya, buat tamu Ryu (saya ga tau harus panggil mas/mbak), minta tolong kalo riview yang panjang dikit. hehehe. Biar saya tau maksud komentar Anda gimana.

Terakhir, ga bosan bilang makasih udah follow, favorite, dan riviewnya. Sampai jumpa next chap ya~~


	5. Chap 4: The Fact that You Can't Deny

BRING A NEW LIFE

by Park Ha Rin

CAST

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer :

Ff ini terinspirasi dari karya seorang animator di pivix. FF ini karya asli saya. Jika ada kesamaan alur dan adegan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

YAOI, MPREG, BXB, DLDR

 **Chap 4: The** **Fact that You Can't Deny**

_

Baekhyun meninggalkan hotel dengan langkah tertatih setelah mengunci dirinya selama satu jam di kamar mandi ruang hotelnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam air sabun setinggi _bathtub_ sambil mengusak kasar seluruh lapisan luar kulitnya hingga memerah. Berharap dengan itu sisa dosa semalamnya akan hilang dan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tak tertinggal isakan dan air mata yang terus membanjir seakan tak akan pernah habis.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya ke satu bank besar di dekat hotel. Berniat untuk menukarkan cek dan menyimpannya di rekening miliknya. Tak lupa, Baekhyun juga mengirim uang untuk Taehyung dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang pecahan seratus ribu won untuk ia berikan ke Ahn Ahjumma. Baekhyun segera menghentikan taksi di depan Bank setelah urusannya selesai. Berkata pada supir untuk mengantarnya ke arah stasiun. Baekhyun ingin pulang, ke tempat kelahiran dan tempat ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya, Bucheon.

~~~~~

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu sebuah bangsal kelas tiga rumah sakit tempat Bibi Kim dirawat. Dari kaca yg terpasang di pintu, ia bisa melihat bibinya baru saja selesai makan siang, disuapi Taehyung. Melihat kondisi Bibi Kim yang terlihat sehat membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia ingin menemui keluarganya, namun Baekhyun berkata tidak pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak dengan penampilannya sekarang; kantung mata yang tebal akibat terlalu lama menangis, muka yang pucat dan langkah yang tertatih. Mereka akan sangat cemas dan bertanya-tanya mengapa kondisinya bisa seperti itu. Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan, memberi tahu Taehyung jika uangnya sudah ia kirim. Ia sudah mengatur ponselnya mode getar, jadi Taehyung tidak akan tahu kalau dia ada di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun segera beranjak dan bersembunyi di balik dinding saat melihat Taehyung bangkit dan akan keluar bangsal. Mungkin sepupunya itu ingin mengecek rekeningnya di mesin ATM yang tersedia di rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengikuti namja yang selalu ceria itu dengan jarak agak jauh. Dari jarak aman, ia bisa melihat Taehyung sedang menyelesaikan administrasi. Ia lalu menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya; tepat saat ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dengan nama sepupunya muncul di layar. Baekhyun membawa dirinya pergi ke tempat lain sambil mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo, _Hyung._ Kau benar-benar mengirimkan uangnya dan itu lebih dari yang kita butuhkan. Dari mana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang cepat?" Suara berat Taehyung langsung terdengar saat ia mengangkat panggilan.

"Hmm. Hyung mendapat hadiah utama undian pesta ulang tahun perusahaan." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Wow, pemilik perusahaan itu sangat dermawan ya? Tapi kenapa Hyung tidak terdengar senang? Apa ada masalah Hyung?" tanya Taehyung penuh selidik. Dia orang yang perasa dan sangat mengenal kakak sepupunya. Dia tahu Baekhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aah, itu hanya perasaanmu. Hyung hanya sedikit lelah dan mengantuk karena bergadang di pesta semalam." Jika pesta yang dimaksud adalah pelepasan keperjakaannya, Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Ada rasa perih saat ia mengucapkan jawaban itu.

"Apa Bibi sudah sehat, Tae?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, meski ia sudah melihat kondisi bibinya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Hm-mm. Ibu sudah diijinkan pulang hari ini. Apa Hyung tak ingin kesini? Kami merindukanmu, Hyung."

"Hyung sebenarnya ingin, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa untuk waktu dekat ini. Pekerjaan Hyung yang lain tidak bisa memberikan cuti. Mungkin lain kali, Tae. Sampaikan maaf pada Bibi. Dan sisa uangnya, gunakan untuk membeli vitamin dan buah supaya kalian tetap sehat. Jagalah ibumu dengan baik, Tae! Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu Hyung. Sayang sekali kau tak bisa kesini. Hyung juga, jaga kesehatanmu. Cepatlah istirahat. Kau terdengar sangat lelah."

Hanya gumaman kecil dan Baekhyun memutus panggilannya. Taehyung benar, dia lelah. Lelah dengan semua masalah rumit di hidupnya. Desah nafas lelah kembali ia hembuskan. Baekhyun berjalan pergi keluar dari rumah sakit. Menghentikan sebuah taksi, meminta mengantarkannya menemui orang tuanya.

~~~~~

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri di depan tiga pusara yang berjajar rapi suatu area pemakaman. Tempat kedua orangtuanya dan pamannya disemayamkan. Baekhyun menatap sayu masing-masing nisan yang dilengkapi sebuah pigura foto hitam putih dengan ukiran nama itu. Di sebelah kiri ada foto pamannya, Kim Namjoon yang tersenyum dengan lesung di pipi kirinya. Suami Bibi Kim, ayah Taehyung. Di sisi kanan ada foto ayahnya, Byun Hankyung. Sesosok ayah yang bijak dan tak banyak bicara, namun selalu memberi curahan kasih sayang pada Baekhyun. Dan di sisi tengah ketiga nisan itu ada foto seorang namja cantik dengan rambut sebahu, ibunya. Seorang namja c _arrier_ yang mengandung dan melahirkan Baekhyun ke dunia ini. Yang mencurahkan kasih sayang dan cinta sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih ingat saat itu, ia masih berumur tujuh tahun dan Taehyung masih berumur beberapa minggu. Kedua orang tua dan pamannya pergi berpamitan untuk menghadiri suatu acara. Baekhyun dititipkan pada bibinya yang saat itu masih baru saja melahirkan.

 _"Jaga Bibi Kim dan adik Taehyung. Kami pergi sebentar. Nanti akan ibu bawakan strawberry cake dan es krim kesukaan Baek-iie. Arra?" ucap Heechul sambil mengusap rambut anak kesayangannya. Mereka sedang di kamar, menunggui Taehyung kecil yang sedang terlelap. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, terasa berat untuk pergi meninggalkan putranya yang manis itu. Baekhyun kecil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Heechul dan meminta ibunya membuat janji._

 _"Nee. Ibu berjanji. Baekhyun juga berjanji akan menjaga Bibi dan Taehyung ya? Baekhyun anak yang baik bukan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Hankyung muncul dari ruang tamu, mengingatkan jika mereka harus berangkat secepatnya. Ia meraih Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya, mengecup kening dan pipi Baekhyun. Berpesan agar ia tidak nakal saat mereka pergi. Namjoon juga berpamitan pada istrinya, menciumi pipi bayinya sebelum pergi. Baekhyun dan bibinya mengantarkan mereka sampai di depan pintu. Bertiga menaiki mobil dengan ayahnya duduk di bangku kemudi._

 _Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa itu saat terakhir ia merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan mengingkari janji yang mereka buat. Selang beberapa jam setelah mereka pergi, suara bising ambulans datang ke rumah mereka. Mengantarkan ketiga orang kesayangannya dalam kondisi tidur dan wajah yang pucat. Dan saat peti mereka diturunkan ke dalam pusara, saat itulah Baekhyun sadar ia tidak bisa lagi memeluk dan bermanja pada orang tuanya. Kondisi Bibi Kim pun sangat terpukul saat itu. Ia hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong sembari memeluk bayi di gendongannya dengan erat. Suara tangis Taehyung semakin menyayat hatinya yang perih. Berusaha tegar, karena dia harus menjaga dua malaikat kecil yang telah ditinggalkan oleh suami dan kakaknya._

 _Tahun-tahun berlalu. Bibi Kim, Baekhyun dan Taehyung akan selalu mengunjungi makam mereka di saat-saat yang penting; saat hari ulang tahun mereka, saat hari peringatan kematian mereka, saat Baekhyun lulus sekolah, saat Taehyung bisa berjalan, dan hari lainnya. Mecoba melalui hari bahagia dengan mengingat mereka, orang yang mereka sayangi._

Baekhyun bersimpuh memberi hormat setelah meletakkan rangkaian bunga di pusara mereka. Membungkukkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya menyentuh tanah. Mengulangi kegiatannya hingga tiga kali lalu menuangkan Soju di masing-masing gelas yang ada di depan nisan. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk membaca doa.

Manik bulatnya menatap foto kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, ayah, ibu? Apa kalian bahagia di sana? Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk ludah, tenggorakan kering karena rasa sesak. "Aku menepati janjiku pada Ibu untuk menjaga Bibi Kim dan Taehyung. Aku anak yang baik kan?" ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. Pandangannya beralih ke foto pamannya.

"Paman pasti sangat bangga pada Taehyung. Dia punya banyak prestasi di sekolah." Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi, terisak saat ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian semalam. Seolah ada bongkahan batu besar di punggungnya, begitu berat hingga ia sulit bernafas.

"M-maafkan aku, Ayah... Hiks... Ibu... Paman. A-ku tak bisa menjaga diriku... A-aku terlalu kalut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. A-a-aku sangat menyesal karena telah berbuat gegabah. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang semakin menjadi. Ia sangat berharap bisa memutar waktu agar kejadian itu tidak terjadi namun Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan mampu. Penyesalan yang mendalam tak akan bisa menghapus jejak pria itu di tubuhnya.

~~~~~

Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul menaiki kereta terakhir yang pergi di hari itu. Ia menghabiskan perjalanannya dengan merenung. Menata hatinya untuk kembali ke rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Ia menghapus akun A Night Heaven miliknya, ingin menghapus semua kenangan buruk itu. Ia juga berusaha menghilangkan semua ingatan akan malam panjangnya bersama pemuda Park dari setiap sudut ruang pikirannya. Baekhyun mensugesti dirinya bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruk dan membohongi diri jika hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Namun satu hal yang Baekhyun tak pernah tahu, bahwa takdir tidak membiarkannya melupakan malam itu, karena benih Park yang tertinggal tengah tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya.

~~~~~

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sudah sebulan sejak Baekhyun kembali ke kehidupannya di Seoul. Pagi ini ia kembali muntah-muntah. Sudah seminggu ini dia mengalami gejala ini, namun Baekhyun hanya berprasangka ia sedang masuk angin. Baekhyun muntah sambil terisak, karena tak ada makanan yang keluar dari perutnya. Meninggalkan rasa pahit di indra pengecapnya karena cairan lambung yang keluar. Nafsu makannya pun menurun. Ia sangat sulit makan. Merasa mual berlebihan saat mencium bau yang menyengat dan ia sering keram perut. Berat badannya turun dengan cepat. Pipinya yang bulat kini tirus seperti orang kelaparan yang tak makan berminggu-minggu.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu flatnya, Baekhyun bangkit dari lantai kamar mandi setelah menyiram sisa muntahnya. Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung. Terlihat raut khawatir dari wajah Ahn Ahjumma saat ia membuka pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Bibi dengar kau sering muntah-muntah. Astaga! Lihat wajahmu Nak, sangat pucat. Apa perlu Bibi antar ke dokter?" ujar Bibi sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng dan memaksakan senyum tipis. "Tidak perlu, Bi. Mungkin aku hanya salah makan. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan kondisiku."

Ahn _Ahjumma_ masih menatapnya cemas, namun ia tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepatlah periksa ke dokter supaya kau cepat sehat. Jangan sungkan untuk minta tolong pada Bibi dan Paman. Anggap kami keluargamu, mengerti?" ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan namja mungil itu. "Bibi dan Paman harus pergi rumah kerabat selama beberapa hari, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dan dia membungkukkan badannya saat melihat Ahn Jae Hyun, suami Ahn Ahjumma berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kami titip rumah ya, Baek. Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Maaf karena merepotkanmu." ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Tentu paman, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan rumah. Aku akan menjaganya sampai kalian kembali." balas Baekhyun dengan nada ceria yang ia paksakan. Mereka pergi setelah berpamitan. Baekhyun menatap kepergian pasangan romantis itu dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan, teringat kedua orang tuanya. Begitu bahagianya anak-anak mereka, dikaruniai orang tua yang penyayang dan penuh kasih. Baekhyun tersenyum trenyuh. Ia semakin merindukan orang tuanya.

Baekhyun terpaksa tidak bisa mengantarkan susu dan surat kabar seperti biasa. Badannya terasa lemas akibat kegiatan muntah-muntahnya tadi. Ia meraih sepotong roti tawar persediaan di dapur kecilnya, mengunyah tanpa minat. Hanya itu yang bisa ia makan untuk mengisi tenaga. Makanan berbumbu akan membuat mualnya kembali. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke perusahaan tempat ia bekerja menjadi OB. Semoga saja ia kuat melaluinya hingga hari ini berakhir.

~~~~~

Luhan muncul dari balik pintu masuk karyawan sambil menenteng sebungkus _ojingeochae --_ olahan cumi kering khas Korea-- di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat duduk lemas di bangku dekat loker karyawan. Baekhyun baru saja datang dari perusahaan, istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu pergantian shiftnya dimulai.

"Cobalah, Baek. Ini enak sekali, rasanya berbeda dari yang biasa kita makan." ujar pemuda rusa itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat ia menyuapkannya ke arah Baekhyun, sahabatnya berlalu ke kamar mandi tergesa. Luhan segera menyusul sahabatnya setelah menaruh camilannya ke meja. Dia melihat Baekhyun muntah-muntah di wastafel. Luhan yang khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya segera menghampiri dan mengurut leher belakang Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun, Baek. Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Mau ku antar ke dokter?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Bau cumi-cumi yang sedikit amis mengundang rasa mualnya kembali. Luhan masih menatapnya cemas.

"Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat, Baek. Apa perlu aku ijinkan ke Suho Hyung jika kau sakit? Dia pasti akan meliburkanmu jika melihat kondisimu seperti ini." Bujuk Luhan.

"Tidak, Lu. Mungkin aku kurang fit hari ini. Tapi aku masih kuat kok, kau tenang saja." balasnya dengan suara lemah. Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, namun ia menghargai pilihan Baekhyun dan berpesan pada sahabatnya untuk segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

~~~~~

Dua minggu berlalu, kondisi Baekhyun semakin buruk alih-alih kembali sehat. Luhan semakin khawatir pada sahabat mungilnya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir pingsan di ruang loker sambil memeluk perutnya karena kesakitan. Sering kali ia membujuk Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan diri, namun selalu ditolak. Jadi ia mulai berhenti membujuknya karena takut sahabatnya akan marah karena ia terlalu memaksa.

Mereka sedang makan di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan di perjalanan pulang. Luhan makan seporsi Jajangmyeon lengkap dengan acar mentimun dan kimchi. Sedangkan Baekhyun memesan seporsi Odeng. Ia bilang ia ingin makan pedas hari ini. Luhan hampir menyuapkan sepotong acar ke dalam mulut kecilnya saat pandangannya melihat Baekhyun menatap mangkuk kecil berisi acar penuh minat.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Luhan ragu karena tahu Baekhyun tak pernah bisa makan mentimun.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Luhan mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun segera mengambil sumpit yang disediakan di meja, mengambil dua potong timun dari mangkuk dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengecap rasa asam manis dan segar dari acar mentimun sambil menutup matanya. Terasa sangat enak. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah mau makan mentimun. Kenangan masa kecilnya membuatnya tak ingin menyentuh sayuran berdaging putih renyah itu. Namun saat melihat Luhan makan dengan lahap, ia jadi ingin mencobanya.

"Kau mau lagi? Aku bisa pesankan satu untukmu pada Bibi." Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengangguk semangat mendengar tawaran sahabatnya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. Heran bercampur takjub melihat Baekhyun begitu lahap menyantap acar mentimun yang baru saja diantarkan Bibi pemilik kedai.

"Kau seperti ibu hamil yang sedang mengidam, Baek." celetuk Luhan tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya saat telinganya menangkap ucapan Luhan. Tersentak atas ucapan tanpa dasar sahabatnya itu. Ia meletakkan sumpit di genggamannya di atas meja. Bangkit dari duduknya dan sesegera mungkin pergi dari hadapan sahabatnya.

"A-ku rasa aku harus segera pulang." ucap Baekhyun tergagap. Ia merogoh tasnya dan meninggalkan uang di meja. Ia segera pergi secepatnya tanpa menunggu balasan Luhan. Luhan hanya terbengong menatap punggung kecil sahabatnya yang pergi dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya. _Ada apa denganmu, Baek?_

Baekhyun melangkah dengan pikiran dan hati yang berkecamuk. Mengingat kembali ucapan Luhan yang terlontar tanpa beban. Baekhyun sebenarnya juga menduga-duga sebab reaksi tubuhnya yang berubah. Namun saat kemungkinan itu mengarah pada kesimpulan bahwa dia hamil, Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Menyangkal dan menjauhkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

 _Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku namja! Namja tidak akan bisa hamil!_ Batin Baekhyun menyakinkan diri.

~~~~~

Baekhyun berubah. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun periang dengan binar ceria di wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah Baekhyun pendiam yang sering melamun, tak tanggap saat diajak bicara dan sangat jarang tersenyum. Baekhyun berubah menjadi orang yang tertutup, tidak mengijinkan orang lain dekat dengannya, meski itu Luhan sekalipun. Semua orang menyadari perubahan itu, Ahn Ahjumma dan Ahjussi, paman pemilik usaha susu, karyawan perusahaan, para pekerja Caffe bertanya-tanya mengapa sosok itu bisa berubah drastis. Namun segala pertanyaan itu hanya berakhir di ujung lidah mereka, tak pernah terucap secara langsung. Mencoba menjaga perasaan Baekhyun yang kini mudah sekali terusik. Luhan menatap sahabatnya iba dari jauh. Merasa amat bersalah karena ucapan tak masuk akalnya tempo hari. Sejak malam itu, hubungan mereka merenggang. Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak darinya dan itu membuatnya sedih. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang paling akrab, dan sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama sebatang kara di kota besar ini, dan mereka sudah mengikat janji untuk saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Namun lihat sekarang, mereka seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Hal itu mencubit hati Luhan, memicu air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun baru akan mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan Caffe saat ia roboh tak sadarkan diri. Suara pecahan piring dan gelas membuat Luhan tersentak, ia berlari cepat menghampiri sahabatnya, memboyong Baekhyun ke rumah sakit dibantu beberapa karyawan Caffe sambil terisak. Suho mengantarkan mereka dengan mobilnya dan berpamitan pulang setelah membayar biaya administrasi. Kesehatan karyawan juga tanggung jawabnya. Apalagi ini tentang Baekhyun, yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Jadi ia tidak akan meninggalkan mereka kesulitan karena masalah uang.

Kini Luhan duduk di hadapan dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun. Sahabatnya masih terbaring di ranjang dengan infus menancap di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Apa Anda keluarga pasien? Apa ia memiliki kekasih atau suami?" tanya dokter itu memulai.

"Bukan, Dokter. Saya sahabatnya. Teman saya tidak punya keluarga di sini. Jadi saya akan menjadi wali pasiennya. Jadi, apa yang salah dengan sahabat saya, Dok? Apa dia sakit parah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada cemas bercampur heran mendengar pertanyaan dokter.

"Mungkin Anda tidak akan mempercayai ini. Tapi hasil pemeriksaan darah pasien menunjukkan jika ia sedang hamil." lanjut sang dokter sambil menunjukkan lembar hasil pemeriksaan ke hadapan Luhan. Luhan menatap kertas itu tak percaya, ia menatap dokter dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan pertanyaan _"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Mungkinkah?"_

"Saya memahami keterkejutan Anda. Namun rumah sakit kami telah menerima beberapa pasien male pregnancy. Mereka adalah seorang carrier, namja yang memiliki rahim dan bisa hamil. Sahabat Anda adalah salah satu orang yang dikaruniai berkah itu. Saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap rekan Anda. Ia sedang hamil delapan minggu dan calon bayinya tumbuh sehat. Untuk trimester pertama memang akan menyebabkan calon ibu mudah lelah karena perubahan hormon. Jadi saya harap, teman Anda dapat mengurangi aktivitas yang terlalu berat untuk menjaga kesehatan kandungannya. Saya sudah menuliskan resep vitamin dan obat penguat kandungan untuk rekan Anda. Tolong pastikan ia meminumnya dengan teratur." ucap dokter seraya memberikan selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang tak bisa dibaca ke arah Luhan. Luhan masih terperangah, terlalu syok mendengar kenyataan tentang kondisi sahabatnya. _Bagaimana caranya menyampaikan berita mengejutkan ini pada Baekhyun?_

Luhan segera pamit dari hadapan dokter saat ia tersadar bahwa ia melamun cukup lama. Ia beranjak dari ruangan dokter setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan permohonan maaf. Luhan berjalan dengan pikiran kalut. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan pada Baekhyun jika ia sedang hamil. Luhan takut jika itu akan membuat kondisi Baekhyun memburuk. Ia tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Baekhyun tunjukkan jika ia mengetahui fakta itu. Mungkinkah Baekhyun menangis bahagia? Namun melihat keadaan Baekhyun sejauh ini, ia tak yakin Baekhyun akan menerima kabar itu dengan senang hati. Luhan tahu Baekhyun tidak punya seorang yang spesial yang sedang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Oh! Luhan tersentak saat ingatan tentang tawarannya pada Baekhyun untuk membuat akun A Night Heaven. _Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui? Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah melakukan transaksi dan melakukan hubungan seks dengan salah satu member di sana?_

Luhan menggali ingatannya lagi. Baekhyun sudah tak lagi merisaukan masalah uang tanggungannya setelah beberapa hari setelah itu. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati Luhan. Secara tak langsung dialah penyebab Baekhyun harus mengalami hal ini. Luhan mulai menangis, batinnya tak berhenti mengutuk dirinya karena telah menjerumuskan sahabatnya ke dalam masalah pelik. Namun ia tidak akan tega membiarkan Baekhyun untuk meluruhkan calon bayi hasil hubungan satu malam itu. Bayi itu punya hak untuk hidup, ia tak punya dosa sedikit pun. Pikiran Luhan terus berputar mencari alternatif paling baik untuk masalah ini.

Luhan membawa langkahnya ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun terlelap. Menatap nanar wajah cantik sahabatnya yang teramat pucat. Ia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, membawanya ke depan wajahnya. Luhan mengecup punggung tangan kecil itu sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali. Dia sedikit terperanjat saat merasakan jemari lentik itu mulai bergerak. Bola mata Baekhyun tampak bergerak di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan denyut sakit di kepala. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya saat merasa lebih baik. Indra penciumannya menangkap bau obat-obatan, dan ia dapat menebak dimana ia sekarang.

"Hei, Baek. Merasa lebih baik?" suara lembut itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak sahabatnya tengah duduk di samping tempatnya berbaring.

"Ke-kenapa aku ada disini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Dia melihat sahabatnya tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, " Kau kelelahan, Baek. Tadi kau pingsan di Caffe. Jadi Suho Hyung mengantarkanmu kesini." Luhan akhirnya memilih berbohong pada Baekhyun. Ia meraih tubuh sahabatnya ke dalam pelukannya, membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Baekhyun masih tak mengerti hanya menanggapi dengan diam.

"Biarkan aku ada di sisimu, Baek. Biarkan aku menjagamu. Jangan menghindariku lagi. Kumohon, Baek. Aku rindu persahabatan kita, maafkan aku jika aku salah." kata Luhan tersedu-sedu. Baekhyun tersentuh dengan ucapan namja rusa sahabatnya. Ia juga tak tahu sebab ia menghindari Luhan. Namun melihat sahabatnya menangis di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun tergerak untuk membalas pelukan hangat itu, mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang kurus.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku."

Luhan melepas pelukannya perlahan. Menatap sahabatnya yang tersenyum lemah. Ia menyodorkan kelingkingnya untuk membuat perjanjian. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan menjauhiku lagi. Janji juga akan menuruti semua nasehatku mulai sekarang." ujar Luhan masih dengan nafas terbata-bata dan muka merah berhias air mata di pipinya.

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak, beralih ke wajah sahabatnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya. Ia mengangkat jemari tangan kanannya dan menautkan kelingking mereka. "Hmm-mm. Aku berjanji. Berhentilah menangis, rusa Cina! Kalau terlihat jelek kalau seperti itu." balas Baekhyun mencoba memperbaiki suasana.

Luhan tersenyum lega. Mengikrarkan dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menjaga Baekhyun dan calon keponakannya tetap sehat hingga bayi itu lahir ke dunia. Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun, ia mengeratkan dekapannya saat Baekhyun membalas sambil tertawa lepas.

 **TBC**

Miaan banget lama updatenya. Banyak ide berseliweran di kepala, tapi susah banget buat nuangin ke dalam kalimat.

Chap ini sinetron banget. Jangan bosen ya bacanya.

HBD buat bunda Lulu. \\(•_•)/

Mau bilang makin manly, tapi tuh muka kok makin cans sih di dramanya. Princessnya aja kalah deh. Jiwa sosialitanya dikurangi dikitlah. Ehehe. Balik ke Korea gih, kasihan ayah LDR.An mulu.

See you next chap yaa~~


	6. Chap 5: Ignorance is His New Best Friend

BRING A NEW LIFE

by Park Ha Rin

CAST

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer :

Ff ini terinspirasi dari karya seorang animator di pivix. FF ini karya asli saya. Jika ada kesamaan alur dan adegan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

YAOI, MPREG, BXB, DLDR

 **Chap 5: Ignorance is His New Best Friend**

Luhan dan Baekhyun baru diperbolehkan pulang seusai Baekhyun selesai makan pagi. Mereka langsung naik taksi ke arah flat Baekhyun. Sesampainya di sana, Si namja rusa melakukan inspeksi dadakan di flat Baekhyun. Mengumpulkan semua ramyeon instan kemasan yang Baekhyun punya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Ya! Kenapa kau buang semua ramyeonku itu, Lu? Itu persediaanku untuk sebulan." protes Baekhyun tak terima. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ia sebal. Ia membelinya dengan sisa uang gajinya untuk jaga-jaga jika uang gajinya tidak sampai akhir bulan. Jangan tanyakan kemana uang pemberian Park Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun tak ingin menggunakannya sepersenpun, apalagi untuk membeli makanan.

"Itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, Baek. Mulai sekarang kau harus banyak makan sayur dan buah-buahan." sahut Luhan sambil mencari bungkusan ramyeon yang mungkin masih tertinggal.

"Memang kenapa dengan tubuhku? Apa aku sakit parah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada takut.

Luhan menoleh salah tingkah, lalu menyahut. "Tidak-tidak. Bukan begitu, Baek." Langkahnya mendekat dan meraih bahu Baekhyun. "Kata dokter kau malnutrisi. Kau terlalu banyak makan makanan instan yang berakibat buruk pada tubuhmu. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memantau apapun yang masuk ke mulutmu, supaya kau tidak sampai tumbang lagi. Mengerti?"ucap Luhan dengan nada tegas, tatapannya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menyetujuinya. "Itu membuatku sedih, kau tahu? Melihatmu tak sadarkan dengan wajah pucat begitu. Pikirkan juga Bibi dan sepupumu kalau kau sakit. Mereka pasti juga akan sangat khawatir." lanjutnya dengan nada sendu.

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya, merasa tak enak sudah membuatnya cemas. Menimbang apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya bukanlah hal salah. Baekhyun memang jarang menjaga pola makannya akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah dengan mual dan muntah yang terjadi tiap hari, tentu tubuhnya protes karena kurang asupan. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu sampai habis, Baek. Aku akan mengawasimu!" Luhan berubah tegas seketika. Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

~~~~

Luhan menjelma menjadi ibu yang amat protektif pada Baekhyun. Ia akan mengomel jika tau Baekhyun melewatkan jadwalnya minum obat dan vitamin. Dia akan sangat cerewet saat memergoki Baekhyun diam-diam makan ramyeon di flatnya.

Ah ya. Luhan sekarang selalu menginap di flat Baekhyun saat jadwal kerjanya libur. Dia bahkan memboyong satu futton lengkap dengan selimut dan beberapa pasang pakaian ganti yang ia tinggalkan di sana. Luhan melakukan itu demi ikrarnya. Dia ingin menjaga Baekhyun dan calon keponakannya.

Si rusa bahkan acapkali mengabaikan ajakan kencan namja albino tercintanya semata-mata untuk menginap di flat Baekhyun. Oh Sehun-- nama kekasih Luhan, terkadang merajuk karena merasa Luhan lebih mementingkan sahabatnya daripada dia yang kekasihnya. Menanggapi itu, Luhan sekedar memberinya penjelasan bahwa itu wujud tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah yang terus menggerogoti batinnya. Sehun akhirnya mencoba mengerti dan mendukungnya saja. Termasuk dari segi dana.

Luhan bahkan membeli beberapa buku tentang kehamilan hanya untuk memastikan apa yang boleh dan yang tidak boleh dimakan Baekhyun. Juga untuk mengetahui tahapan perkembangan apa yang akan dialami Baekhyun selama tujuh bulan dari sekarang. Dia sangat antusias dengan kegiatannya. Hampir tiap hari, Luhan akan memasak berbagai macam makanan dan ia masukkan ke dalam kotak bekal. Kotak bekal itu akan ia berikan untuk Baekhyun di tempat kerja--untuk ia hangatkan di rumah, hanya untuk memastikan apa yang dimakan Baekhyun tercukupi gizinya. Dia akan meninggalkan beberapa jenis buah yang awet cukup lama meski tanpa dimasukkan ke dalam freezer di dapur kecil Baekhyun sebelum kembali pulang ke flatnya. Terlalu mencurigakan jika ia membeli _freezer_ untuk ditaruh di sana. Dan Baekhyun tentu akan menolaknya.

~~~~~

"Minum ini Baek. Minum sampai habis ya?" ucap Luhan seraya menepuk kepala Baekhyun seperti anak kecil. Ia menyodorkan segelas cairan hangat berwarna putih ke arah Baekhyun. Itu susu ibu hamil.

Mereka sedang ada di flat Baekhyun. Hari ini jadwal libur kerja Luhan. Jadi seperti biasa, dia akan menginap di flat namja mungil itu. Sebelum ke flat Baekhyun, Luhan menyempatkan diri ke sebuah toko retail untuk membeli beberapa camilan. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati rak susu. Ada beberapa merek susu disana dan untuk berbagai macam usia, baik untuk bayi, anak-anak, hingga untuk lansia. Jangan lupa, untuk ibu hamil juga. Pilihannya pun beragam dari kemasan kaleng besar hingga kemasan karton ukuran kecil.

Luhan ingat apa yang ia baca di buku kehamilan, bahwa ibu hamil memerlukan beberapa zat-zat gizi tambahan untuk perkembangan bayi. Itu bisa di penuhi dari konsumsi makanan sehat dan buah-buahan. Namun mengingat Baekhyun yang masih susah makan, Luhan merasa Baekhyun memerlukan tambahan zat gizi itu dari susu ibu hamil. Ia memilih beberapa merek, membandingkan kandungannya dan akhirnya memilih satu merek dengan kemasan karton berukuran sedang. Luhan juga membeli satu toples kedap udara untuk menyimpan susu itu. Luhan tak ingin ceroboh, tak ingin Baekhyun tahu kalau dia sedang hamil dan menjadi shock karena itu.

Jadi setelah membayar di kasir, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di depan toko retail dan membongkar kemasan karton susu formula itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah kemasan aluminium foil pembungkusnya. Ia memasukkan kemasannya ke dalam toples, dan mengingat takaran minum dan cara membuatnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sekaligus mengenggam gelas yang diberikan Luhan. Ia mengendus sedikit aroma cairan itu. Tercium wangi gurih khas susu dari uap yang terhirup indera penciumannya.

"Ayo cepat minum sebelum dingin!"

Ragu-ragu Baekhyun meminumnya, menelan seteguk cairan itu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Euw.. Ini tidak enak Lu, susu apa ini? Coba saja sendiri kalau kau tak percaya!" Ia memaksa Luhan untuk mencobanya juga, namun Luhan berhasil menghindar.

"Hei, itu susu suplemen. Jelas saja rasanya berbeda. Aku dapat rekomendasi dari seller, itu untuk orang yang susah makan sepertimu. Jadi aku belikan saja."

"Aish. Kenapa kau mudah sekali terbujuk rayuan seller? Pasti mereka melakukan promosi yang berlebihan agar produk mereka laku." cibir Baekhyun, tanpa sadar mencebikkan bibir tipisnya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting habiskan ya! Jangan sia-siakan uangku karena aku sudah terlanjur membelinya." ucap Luhan sengit. Itu hanya akal-akalannya saja.

"Aish. perhitungan sekali sih. Dasar rusa!" gerutu Baekhyun, namun ia tetap meminum susu itu hingga tandas.

"Hehehe. Kau tahu kan kalau aku bercanda? Anak pintar!" ucap Luhan sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun seolah memuji anaknya yang menuruti nasehatnya.

"Ah! Aku sudah menuliskan takaran sajinya di sini. Seduh dulu dengan air dingin lalu tambahkan air hangat sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi kau bisa membuatnya sendiri meski tidak ada aku." Luhan menunjukkan toples kedap udara yang sudah ditempeli kertas bertulis takaran perbandingan susu dan air hangat. "Minum pagi dan malam hari." lanjutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, mengingat baik penjelasan Luhan.

~~~~~

Baekhyun masih merasakan mual tiap pagi. Ia juga sering bolak balik ke kamar mandi untuk menguras isi kandung kemihnya. Baekhyun juga merasakan badannya mudah lelah dan lesu. Kepala sering pening tanpa sebab tiap ia memuntahkan makanannya. Keadaannya akan lebih buruk saat pagi, jadi ia memilih mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan pengantar susu dan surat kabar. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Park haraboeji karena sering ijin.

Berat badan Baekhyun perlahan kembali ke semula. Pipinya yang semula tirus kini kembali membulat dan chubby. Membuat Baekhyun kembali terlihat seperti dirinya. Penghargaan harusnya diberikan pada Luhan yang tak lelah mengomel dan mengontrol Baekhyun.

Bicara tentang perutnya, janin benih Park tetap bertumbuh kembang di dalam rahimnya. Terlihat dari gundukan kecil di perut bagian bawah Baekhyun, yang akan terasa keras jika di sentuh. Bulatan kecil itu berkembang setiap waktu meski Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya.

Mereka sedang makan siang di flat Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, akan terjadi debat sengit antara dua namja cantik itu.

"Berikan, Lu! Aku masih belum puas makan itu." Baekhyun merengek sambil menghentakkan kaki. Kedua mata sipit itu sudah memerah, siap banjir air mata. Jari Baekhyun menunjuk mangkok berisi acar mentimun yang dirampas Luhan. Dia baru makan tiga sendok saja tadi dan masih belum puas. Setelah mencoba makan acar mentimun dengan Luhan di kedai dulu, Baekhyun jadi tergila-gila dengan makanan pendamping itu. _Dia terobsesi pada acar mentimun._

"Aish... Kau makan ini setiap hari, Baek. Lebih dari tiga kali sehari. Ini sudah terlalu berlebih. Kau tidak bosan?" jawab Luhan sengit.

"Tidak, jadi cepat! Berikan padaku, aku ingin memakannya lagi! Ayolah, Lu.. Ya? Ya?" perintah Baekhyun manja, mencoba membujuk Luhan dengan _Puppy eyesnya_.

"Ya! Jangan coba merayu, Baek! Aku tidak akan luluh."

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau mengambilnya? Hiks... Aku beli itu pakai uangku sendiri! Dasar ibu tiri! Hiks..."

Luhan mulai gelagapan. Tak tega melihat air mata itu membasahi wajah cantik sahabatnya. Bukan apa-apa, Luhan hanya khawatir pada kesehatan bayi Baekhyun. Memang sih mentimun sehat, tapi acar itu juga dibuat dengan tambahan cuka sintetis dan komposisi gula yang tinggi. Luhan hanya takut jika itu akan berpengaruh pada kesehatan keduanya, Baekhyun dan bayinya. Apalagi dia tidak bisa mengajak Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Baekhyun kan tidak tahu kalau dia hamil.

 _'Aigoo. Hormon hamil menyusahkan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Baekhyun masih sesenggukan. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak menghapus linangan air bening itu dari wajahnya. Menatap Luhan memelas.

"Baiklah... Baiklah. Hanya satu sendok makan saja-" ucap Luhan pasrah. Selalu begitu. Dia akan kalah saat Baekhyun menangis.

"Tidak mau.. Mau semuanya!" sahut Baekhyun memotong ucapan si namja rusa.

"Satu sendok atau tidak sama sekali? Bahkan kau belum makan nasi dan laukmu, Baek." sanggah Luhan. Mencoba memberikan alternatif pilihan. Luhan memasang wajah tegas dan mendikte ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Ba-baiklah. Kau jahat, Lu! Aku membencimu!" nadanya bergetar dan bibir mungilnya mencebik.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Baek." Luhan menyodorkan satu sendok acar mentimun di sebuah cawan kecil ke arah Baekhyun. "Makan nasi, sayur dan lauknya juga!" sambil meletakkan sepotong daging bulgogi di mangkuk nasi Baekhyun.

Tak hanya fisiknya yang berubah, perasaan Baekhyun juga menjadi lebih sensitif. Ia sering marah saat Luhan mulai berceloteh dan melarangnya melakukan pekerjaan berat. Baekhyun sering sekali berhasrat ingin makan makanan yang tidak umum, dan jika hasrat tidak dituruti dia akan menangis. Seperti keinginan makan acar mentimun itu. Dan masih banyak jenis makanan lain. Baekhyun memintanya dengan memakai jurus aegyeonya kepada Luhan yang menanggapinya dengan tatapan frustasi.

 _Aku mau makan samgyetang tanpa kuah._

 _Ingin manisan buah persik_

 _Bibimbap basah kuah kecap,--yang normalnya dengan saus gochujang_

 _Jajangmyeon bersaus merah, yang seharusnya berbumbu kedelai hitam_

 _Bungeoppang isi strawbery_

 _Bubble Tea rasa Strawberry_

 _Strawberry cake dengan selai kacang_

Dan sederet makanan lain yang tentunya tidak bisa didapat dengan mudah di kedai biasa. Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar semua permintaan ajaib itu. Dia harus memohon pada para pemilik kedai untuk membuat makan itu semua dengan dalih noonanya sedang mengidam. Luhan terkadang harus membeli bahannya dulu batu mampir ke kedai. Beruntung makanan itu selalu habis dimakan Baekhyun. Jika tidak, mungkin kepala Luhan sudah siap mendidih karena sebal.

Baekhyun berubah jadi sangat manja dan cengeng. Ia akan terisak hanya karena mendengar lagu sedih atau melihat seekor anak kucing terpisah dari induknya saat ia bekerja. Moodnya benar-benar naik turun dengan cepat seolah _rollercoaster._ Luhan mencoba memaklumi kondisi Baekhyun. Berdasarkan buku kehamilan yang ia baca, hal itu adalah hal wajar karena faktor hormonal dan Luhan tahu Baekhyun mulai pada tahap mengidam.

~~~~~

Memasuki usia keenam kehamilannya, perut Baekhyun sudah nampak membulat sempurna, ukurannya hampir sebesar bola sepak. Bayi di dalam kandungannya berkembang dengan pesat. Janin benih Namja Park sudah mendekati bentuk manusia yang sempurna sebab perkembangan panca inderanya cukup matang. Semua panca indera yang sudah terbentuk saat usianya memasuki lima bulan, kini saat memasuki enam bulan semakin berkembang secara sempurna. Otak janinnya mulai berkembang dengan pesat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Para ahli kebidanan percaya jika janin yang usianya enam bulan sudah bisa bermimpi saat tidurnya. Rahim Baekhyun pun mengalami pembesaran dan pelebaran sampai menekan kandung kemih, membuat Baekhyun harus sering ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan urinenya.

Berat badannya ikut meningkat drastis. Guratan _stretchmark_ semakin terlihat di bagian perutnya karena kulit perutnya dipaksa merenggang seiring perkembangan bayinya. Baekhyun juga merasakan bentuk dadanya berubah, lebih berbentuk seolah ia melakukan latihan otot untuk mengencangkan itu. Putingnya semakin membengkak dan akan terasa sedikit nyeri jika disentuh. Perubahan drastis itu tak bisa disanggah, karena fakta semua celana Baekhyun sudah tak bisa lagi di pakai. Kaos yang ia punya pun sudah sesak di bagian perut. Ujungnya Baekhyun harus membeli beberapa pakaian ganti dengan ukuran besar untuk menyamarkan perutnya. Juga celana dengan pinggang karet agar bisa menyesuaikan lingkar pinggangnya yang bertambah lebar setiap hari.

Jika saja Baekhyun menyadari kehamilannya dan menerima anugerah ini, mungkin dia akan menangis haru dengan perkembangan bayinya. Jenis kelamin bayinya sudah bisa dilihat melalui pemeriksaan USG. Wajah bayinya pun sudah terbentuk sempurna, entah itu akan menurun wajah cantik Baekhyun atau mungkin wajah rupawan sang ayah; Park Chanyeol. Namun jika hanyalah menjadi jika. Pengandaian itu hanyalah angan belaka karena meskipun Baekhyun mengalami semua perubahan fisik itu, ia tak sekalipun peduli. Baekhyun berusaha acuh dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Perubahan yang cukup drastis ini tentu berpengaruh pada kesehariannya. Baekhyun memilih berhenti bekerja sebagai OB di perusahaan. Membawa satu nyawa di dalam tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak leluasa dan cekatan seperti dulu. Akan sangat riskan jika tetap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja lalu banyak tugasnya yang terbengkalai.

Lagi pula, Baekhyun sekarang semakin mudah lelah. Meski ia sudah tidak lagi mengalami _morning sickness,_ ia sering merasa kram di perut dan kakinya jika bekerja terlalu keras. Terkadang ia merasa sesak nafas karena paru-parunya tertekan oleh perut buncitnya.

Satu-satunya sumber penghasilan Baekhyun kini hanya dari Caffe. Beruntung Kim Junmyeon, atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho Hyung mengerti dengan kondisi Baekhyun dan memindah posisinya di bagian kasir. Jadi Baekhyun tetap bisa bekerja sambil duduk di kursi, tidak perlu bergerak mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan. Kakinya sering membengkak akhir-akhir ini, menyulitkan Baekhyun berjalan. Jadi ia hanya bisa melangkah perlahan sambil menyangga punggungnya. Luhan rutin memijat lembut kakinya dengan minyak esensial, cukup berefek hingga Baekhyun merasa lebih baik seperti saat ini.

Mereka baru pulang bekerja dari Caffe. Luhan menginap karena besok hari liburnya. Setelah selesai Dia tak berhenti bersyukur dalam hati karena mempunyai sahabat sebaik Luhan disisinya.

~~~~~

Sore menjelang senja di hari libur ini mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Bujuk rayu Luhan dengan segala kemampuan _aegyeonya_ akhirnya mampu membawa Baekhyun keluar dari flatnya.

Dengan kondisi perut bulat dan tubuh yang mudah letih membuat Baekhyun lebih suka mengurung dirinya di dalam flat. Ia juga malas keluar karena enggan mendapat tatapan sinis dan jijik dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan dirinya di jalan. _Itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Membuat lukanya muncul kembali ke permukaan._ _mengirim rasa sesak yang mengerat hatinya._

Dengan dalih ingin membeli hadiah perayaan hari jadiannya dengan Sehun dan iming-iming akan membelikan Baekhyun apa saja, Luhan bersorak saat sahabat manisnya menyetujui ajakannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan untuk pergi, namun dia juga ingin membalas kebaikan sahabatnya yang setia membantunya hingga kini. meski itu sungguh tak berimbang dengan segala hal yang sudah diberikan sahabatnya.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah membeli sebuah jam tangan mewah di sebuah cabang outlet jam ternama. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Luhan bisa membayarnya, tentu saja ia memakai _black card_ miliknya pemberian dari kekasih pucatnya. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi langkah lamban Baekhyun, saat tiba-tiba sahabatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau lelah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan cemas seraya mengamati sahabatnya. Baekhyun masih membisu seolah dirinya berada di dimensi lain yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Mata _bamb_ y Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun yang tak berkedip. Di depan sana ada stand es krim dan permen kapas yang bersebelahan. Luhan melarikan sorot matanya kembali ke Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin es krim? Atau permen kapas? Aku bisa belikan untukmu, Baek."

"Umm... Eskrimnya terlihat lezat dari ini. Aku ingin tiga _scop_ rasa _strawberry_ dan dihiasi permen kapas di atasnya." ucap Baekhyun lirih tanpa menoleh. Lihat ekspresi itu, terlihat seperti _little puppy_ yang sangat lucu.

 _'Aiih. Dia mengidam lagi'_

Luhan mengarahkan sahabatnya untuk duduk menepi di sebuah bangku yang tersedia. "Baiklah. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk imut, sungguh membuat Luhan gemas untuk mencubit pipinya yang bulat. Tak berapa lama, Luhan kembali ke bangku Baekhyun dengan membawa satu mangkuk ukuran sedang berisi eskrim _strawberry_ lengkap dengan permen kapas pesanan Baekhyun di tangan kanannya, dan satu cone es krim rasa vanila untuknya sendiri di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Ini, makan pelan-pelan saja. Aku akan menunggu." ucap Luhan seraya duduk dan menyerahkan pesanan Baekhyun. Ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun sambil menikmati es krimnya. Baekhyun menerima mangkuk eskrim itu dengan mana berbinar. Mulai menyendok dan memasukkan satu suapan ke dalam bibirnya.

"Mmmmh. Ini manis sekali. Sangat lembut, Lu." ucap Baekhyun dengan mata terkatup. Lembutnya eskrim itu lumer di dalam rongga mulutnya, rasa _Strawberry_ yang manis dan sedikit asam begitu memanjakan lidahnya. Ditambah dengan rasa permen kapas.. _Ugh. Sungguh Baekhyun menyukainya._

Luhan yang mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun sungguh merasa lega. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun kembali jadi pendiam yang suka melamun. Dan melihat senyuman itu merekah dari bibir plum Baekhyun hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit membuat beban Luhan terangkat.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Baekhyun terdiam mendadak. Tangannya yang menggenggam mangkuk es krim itu melemas hingga eskrim itu tumpah di lantai. Baekhyun terdiam dan sorot tatapannya kosong menyebabkan Luhan memandangnya panik. Luhan berusaha mengguncang pelan bahu Baekhyun, tetapi ia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Luhan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah perut Baekhyun bimbang. Diusap lembut permukaan Hoodie Baekhyun tempat keponakannya berkembang hingga ia merasakan satu hentakan kecil dari dalam. Luhan melebarkan matanya, tak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia rasakan. Ia mengusap dengan gerakan melingkar lagi perut Baekhyun hingga,

DUG

Luhan melebarkan kelopak matanya saat telapak tangannya merasakan kejutan itu lagi.

"B-Baek... Kau-kau merasakannya? Ada yang menendang di dalam sana." ucap Luhan terbata. Masih terperangah dengan kejadian ini. Baekhyun masih membisu, namun aliran bening mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Luhan segera mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang terisak.

Baekhyun merasakannya. Bahkan sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Ia sering terjaga di tengah malam saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak memutar dan menendang perutnya dari dalam. Ia akan menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengganggu tidur Luhan saat menginap. Baekhyun sadar jika ada yang hidup dan menumpang di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya sering tidak nyaman saat tidur. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa tidur terlentang karena sesuatu itu seakan menekan paru-parunya hingga susah menarik nafas. Ia juga sering menahan sakit di bagian pinggang karena tubuhnya menopang berat sesuatu itu. Namun Baekhyun terlalu takut hanya untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan tentang apa sebenarnya yang tengah tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Membayangkan perutnya di belah di meja operasi menimbulkan gamang dan gelisah di hatinya. Namun Baekhyun berusaha memendam kegelisahannya sendiri, tak ingin sahabatnya semakin khawatir. Akan tetapi, sahabatnya mengetahui fakta itu sendiri sekarang. Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengelak lagi.

"Hiks... A-aku ta-takut Lu.. Hiks... A-apa yang... harus aku lakukan? Hiks... A-aku bingung dengan semua i-ini. Ke-kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang harus mengalami ini?" Baekhyun meratap dengan nada menyayat di pundak sahabatnya. Ia memeluk erat punggung Luhan, terisak hebat. Luhan mendengar sedu sedan sahabatnya ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Ada aku, Baekhyun. Aku bersamamu. Aku di sampingmu. Kita bisa melaluinya. Sungguh."

Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut punggung bergetar Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya. Baekhyun masih meracau disela isakan. Menumpahkan semua keluh kesah yang sudah lama ia pendam sendiri. Luhan hanya bisa diam mendengarkan, sembari menepuk-nepuk dan mengusak rambut coklat Baekhyun. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun mulai tenang, ia melerai pelukan mereka.

"Sudah lebih baik? Ayo kita pulang ya?" tawar Luhan, jemarinya mengusak jejak aliran air bening itu dari wajah Baekhyun.

Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut punggung bergetar Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di flat mereka lalui dengan kebisuan. Memilih berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Luhan menuntun Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ranjangnya, ia masih terguncang. Perlahan Luhan memposisikan Baekhyun berbaring, menyelimuti pemuda Byun hingga dada.

"Istirahatlah, Baek. Sebenarnya aku ingin menginap disini. Tapi besok aku masuk shift pagi dan tidak membawa baju seragamku. Kau baik-baik ya meski ku tinggal sendirian? Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. _Arra?"_ Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ucapannya tidak dihiraukan, Baekhyun masih mematung dengan sorot matamata kosong.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Baekhyun. Ada aku disini. Kau bisa berbagi apapun padaku." ucap Luhan sembari merapikan helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun.

"Maaf harus meninggalkanmu malam ini. Aku ingin menemanimu jika aku bisa. Tapi tidak ada yang menggantikanku kalau aku tidak masuk." lanjutnya sambil merunduk.

Baekhyun merespon kecil, menggenggam telapak Luhan yang sibuk mengusap lengannya.

"Pergilah, Lu. Aku sudah tak apa." lengkap dengan senyum tipis.

"Haaah.. Maafkan aku ya, Baek. Aku akan mengunci pintunya dari luar. Kau cepat istirahat ya! Aku menyayangimu." Luhan merengkuh sahabatnya, memberi Jedah sejenak lalu beranjak.

"Hati-hati,Lu."

Terdengar pintu flat dikunci, dan air bening itu kembali menggenang di wajahnya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak. Kembali menangis hingga ia jatuh terlelap.

~~~~~

"Nggggh... Ummm."

Kedua tangan lentik Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam kepala bersurai legam namja di atasnya. Meremat helai surai itu dengan kuat. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat merasakan sensasi nikmat bibir tebal yang tengah sibuk mengulum puncak dadanya. Lidah panjang Chanyeol bergerak aktif membasahi _aerolanya_ , menggigiti puting Baekhyun gemas. Puas dengan puting yang sudah tegang, Chanyeol melarikan lidahnya membasahi perutnya namja cantik itu. Tangannya juga aktif menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun sensual. Kedua tangan kekarnya meraih paha Baekhyun, membukanya lebar lalu memeluknya hingga tertekan di dada. Terlihat milik Baekhyun yang mungil mulai terangsang, Chanyeol mulai menghujani daerah itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Nnnn. Hah.. Park~"

TBC

Saya kembali. Ada yang nungguin? Chap ini agak lama bikinnya, saya nyesuaiin tahap kehamilan dari beberapa sumber di internet dan gabungin sama plot cerita.

Dan ya, saya tau kalau ini telat banget. Tiba-tiba mager menyerang, males ngetik padahal ide udah di kepala. Ditambah baca berita kalau Evil Mbul bakal berangkat wamil dan bayangin ga bakal liat dia selama 2 tahun, bikin mood jadi turun.*alasan ajja

Dan lebih sebel lagi, apk ffn di HP juga error, udah ngetik banyak-banyak mau di simpen ga bisa, di klik back hasil ketikannya ilang. *inginkumenangis

Jadi ya gitu deh. *pundung

Oke, di sini saya mau ngasih tanggapan atas pertanyaan/komen/saran yang sering nongol di kotak review. Saya urutin dari yg paling sering muncul ya.. :)

1\. Papih Cahyo kok hahadt, ninggalin mamih, tega banget sih. Kapan dia muncul lagi? Dia ga nyariin mamih?

\-- Well, buat kalian yang nyariin papih di chap ini dan next chap, mohon maaf bikin kalian kecewa. Papih Chanyeol ga muncul lagi. Karena dari awal chap emang ff ini fokusnya soal mamih Baek dan segala penderitaannya. nyahahaha *ketawa nenek Lampir. Di summary juga udah saya tulis kalau Chanbaeknya cuma "littlebit". Chanyeol cuma nongol buat nitip bibitnya di perut Mamih. Tapi tenang aja, saya udah punya niat bikin cerita dari CY's side kok. Cuma ga di judul ini. Rilisnya setelah ff ini selesai. Papih nyariin Baek-iie kok, cuma ga ketemu-ketemu gara-gara dia nyarinya pake alamat palsu. Mwehehe. Biar papih sengsara juga, ga cuma mamih aja yang susah. *dikeroyok reader.

Jadi tolong dinikmati aja ya ceritanya. Lagian kalian udah kobam kan liat foto-foto fancam mereka yang kencan di Amerika. Trus momen mereka tiduran di ranjang di atas panggung. Duh lupa kalo diliat banyak fans. Di bandara juga. Papih nyenderin tangannya di pundak Bee. Ga tau gara-gara apa, mungkin PCY lagi kurang sehat, dijagain gitu sama cocan. Uunch bgt momennya. Udah liat perayaan ultah Baek? Ciee yang bahas mas Pacar mulu..

2\. Mamih kasian banget, dia bakal nerima anaknya nggak?

\--Dari chap ini mulai ada gambaran ngga?

3\. Jangan panjang-panjang chapternya. Buruan END aja!

\--Oke-oke. Saya sadar kok kalau ini molor banget ceritanya. Tenang ajja. Next chap udah selesai. Saya kabulin tuh permintaannya.

4\. Buat **Yeolliebee.** Aigoo. Saya ngakak baca komen kamu. Perumpamaannya antimainstream banget. I'm like tytyd, just like tytyd. Neomu Hae, neomu Hae. :)) *cekikikan. Jadi kalo diurutin berdasar kecilnya, tytyd mami paling kecil gitu?? Mami cuma bakal biji cabe, Buncan Lulu secabe rawit, punya OhSeh sebesar cabe hijau raksasa? Trus punya papih seberapa? Segedhe pisang tanduk yang ukurannya 25-35 cm? Duh, ngilu jadi mamih. *ngomong apa sih ini

4\. Ga bosan ngucapin makasih untuk semua sider, reader yang udah ninggalin jejak. Walau saya ga balesin satu-satu, saya tetep pantau kotak riview kok. Dan itu bikin saya jadi lebih semangat ngetik ceritanya. Trus pas liat follower dan favorit nembus 100, kaget seneng bgt. Ga nyangka kalau banyak yang suka. Jeongmall geomappseumnida.

Sampai jumpa di chap terakhir. Mungkin agak lama lagi, harus liat-liat proses lahiran normal biar ngelanturnya ga terlalu parah dan bisa detail deskripsinya.

Dan sengaja juga updatenya hari ini biar bisa bareng ngucapin:

~SANGEIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA BYUN BAEKHYUN~

Makin pedes deh cabenya. Makin cans pula. Sukses ya debut Jepangnya bareng CBX. Foto teaser boy in pink itu Neomu neomu jhoa. Ntar bikin duet juga sama mas Pacar ya. Kan udah sering duet sama mbak-mbak Cantik, masa sama Cy belum juga.

kayak tulisan ini bakal dibaca Baek ajja*

Oke deh, see you at the end of story...


	7. Chap 6: Say Hi to The World, My Son

BRING A NEW LIFE

by Park Ha Rin

CAST

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer :

Ff ini terinspirasi dari karya seorang animator di pivix. FF ini karya asli saya. Jika ada kesamaan alur dan adegan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

YAOI, MPREG, BXB, BIRTHSCENE, DLDR

 **Chap 6: Say Hi to The World, My Son**

_

"Nggggh... Ummm."

Kedua tangan lentik Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam kepala bersurai legam namja di atasnya. Meremat helai surai itu dengan kuat. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat merasakan sensasi nikmat bibir tebal yang tengah sibuk mengulum puncak dadanya. Lidah panjang Chanyeol bergerak aktif membasahi aerolanya, menggigiti puting Baekhyun gemas. Puas dengan puting yang sudah tegang, Chanyeol melarikan lidahnya membasahi perutnya namja cantik itu sesekali memberi gigitan yang tandanya tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Tangannya juga aktif menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun sensual. Kedua tangan kekarnya meraih paha Baekhyun, membukanya lebar lalu memeluknya hingga tertekan di dada. Terlihat milik Baekhyun yang mungil mulai terangsang, Chanyeol mulai menghujani daerah itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Nnnn. Hah.. Park~"

Desahannya lolos begitu saja, kala pria itu memberikan jilatan pelan di ujung genital mungilnya. Laki-laki itu tengah mencumbu basah batang kecilnya. Menjilat, melumuri seluruh permukaan miliknya dengan saliva hangat itu.

"Eumph.. " Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke samping, sesekali berjengit ketika Chanyeol menggoda lubang kecil di ujung genital itu dengan lidahnya. Baekhyu menahan desahannya dengan menggigit jari tangannya. Sementara tangan besar Chanyeol sesekali mencubit dua bola kembar mungil Baekhyun dengan sensual.

"Aaaah..." Baekhyun reflek memekik dengan mata terbelalak, saat pria itu mengulum kemaluannya dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat seakan ingin menghisap habis isinya. Sontak tubuh namja mungil itu gemetar dan menggelinjang merasakan perutnya tiba-tiba menegang hebat.

"A-aah... Hen-hentikan! Aaahhh!" rintih Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan orgasme dengan permainan mulut namja rupawan itu. Chanyeol menyeringai puas di sela kulumannya. Melihat semburat merah yang melengkapi wajah pias dan berpeluh itu semakin membuatnya bergairah menghisap brutal batang tegang kecil itu.

"Keluarkan saja di mulutku, Sayang. Aku ingin merasakan manisnya." Gumam Chanyeol semakin menggila merasakan precum bening itu mulai menetes dalam mulutnya.

"Nggggh. Ti-tidak—" Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat-kuat kepala ranjang, menyadari klimaks itu semakin mendekat. Hingga ia memekik begitu saja kala dua jari Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari melesak ke dalam lubangnya, bersamaan cairan kental miliknya mulai mengalir deras di dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Manis sekali, Sayang." Chanyeol meneguk habis cairan penuh protein itu. Dada Baekhyun bergerak naik turun memasok kebutuhan napasnya.

Belum puas melihat namja mungil itu mendapat orgasmenya, Chanyeol mengubah posisi Baekhyun berbaring miring. Kedua hazel bulatnya itu tampak menajam, menatap lekat pada rektum yang terlihat berkerut dan berkedut itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mulai mengecup pelan lubang sempit Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya menyergapnya dengan cumbuan basah.

"Euumm... Ja-jangan disana." Baekhyun menggeliat, menahan desahannya dengan menggigit punggung tanggannya. Organ kenyal tak bertulang nan basah itu menggelitik kecil lubang anusnya. Tangan besar Chanyeol sesekali menepuk dan mencubit belahan bulat pantatnya. Baekhyun berusaha keras membuka matanya yang pias, detik itu pula wajahnnya memerah padam dengan jantung berdegup kerad melihat Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah dan terlihat memainkan lubangnya dengan lidah basahnya.

"Uuugh.. Hentikan! Jangan ji-jilat itu. I-itu menjijikkan." rintihnya terbata saat lidah Chanyeol makin lepas kendali bergerak menyapu dinding rektumnya. Gairah Chanyeol seakan tersulut tiap kali Baekhyun mengerang. Membuatnya semakin bernafsu menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk dalam lubang berkerut itu, menyisakan saliva yang telah melebur dengan cairan lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya lalu bergerak cepat membebaskan miliknya dari dalam celana. Batangnya sudah amat tegang dengan sedikit cairan precum mengalir akibat mendengar suara rintihan dan desahan Baekhyun. Kini ia beralih mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun ke atas, memposisikan Baekhyun agar menungging hingga lubang merah berkerut itu terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terengah, pandangannya masih sepenuhnya berkabut paska mendapat klimaksnya dengan wajah memerah basah.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya, B. Katakan jika ini sakit." erang Chanyeol di sisi telinga Baekhyun sambil mengulumnya. Chanyeol beralih memposisikan batang tegang sempurnanya di bibir rektum Baekhyun. Menggeseknya pelan dengan kepala kejantanannya, mendorong masuk perlahan hingga seluruhnya tenggelam di dalam sana. Menariknya lagi dengan gerakan pelan, mempersiapkan lubang Baekhyun agar melebar menyesuaikan ukurannya. Namja bertelinga peri itu merasakan lubang anal Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat miliknya. Mengulanginya beberapa lama, Chanyeol menggeram rendah merasakan sempit dan hangat yang menyelimuti kejantanannya.

"Lubangmu menelan milikku degan erat, Sayang." bisiknya sambil menjilat pemotongan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantal mendengar bisikan sensual itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara desahnya tidak keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak menghentak pinggulnya. Menambah kecepatan mengejar kenikmatan. Sebelah tangannya meraih genital Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Merematnya, mengurutnya maju mundur seirama dengan dorongan miliknya yang makin mengeras.

"Uhm! Aaah... Ah—nnn"

"Kau menikmatinya sayang?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menyergap nipple kanan Baekhyun, dan mencubitnya lembut. Bibir tebalnya bergerilya menyusuri punggung sempit Baekhyun. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut membuat erangan Baekhyun makin membahana.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga berbaring menghadapnya. Mengamati wajah merah basah itu terpesona. Bibir tipis itu terbuka sedikit, mata sipitnya setengah tertutup kabut gairah dan helai anak rambut basah menutupi dahi indah Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat indah, B." Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menautkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun seraya mendorong kuat pinggulnya. Melesakkan kejantanan besar itu tanpa sisa. Bibir mungil Baekhyun terbuka, ia tak menjerit meski kedua mata itu terbelalak penuh dengan air mata. Dengan sigap Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, melumat lembut bibir tipis itu. Mencoba mengalihkan konsentrasi Bakhyun dari rasa sakit itu. Pinggulnya tetap bergerak konstan, menumbuk tiap sisi dinding lubang Baekhyun mencari titik kenikmatan si namja mungil. Lidahnya bergerak lincah menelusup ke dalam rongga Baekhyun, mengajak bertarung di dalam sana hingga saliva mereka mengalir di sudut bibir tipis itu.

"Nnn... Aaah! Paaaa-aark". Baekhyun mendadak menarik paksa kepalanya, membuat ciuman itu terlepas kala kepala milik Chanyeol berhasil menumbuk prostatnya. Jemari lentiknya mengerat bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat, matanya terkatup rapat merasa rasa kejut itu. Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam, takjub melihat raut nikmat di wajah cantik yang merona itu. Ia bergerak makin cepat menghentak miliknya, menyerang titik kenikmatan itu lagi dan lagi. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah karena keringat. Hingga desahan itu tak lagi bisa ditahan Baekhyun. Suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan, menyulut api gairah Chanyeol semakin membara. Tangan besarnya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak seiring dorongan dan hujaman Chanyeol. Tangannya memeluk erat punggung lebar itu merasakan ia akan sampai. Gerakan Canyeol semakin tak terkendali. Kecipak suara hentakan dua tubuh polos itu begitu nyaring.

"Aaah.. Ngggghhh." Bibir tebal Chanyeol sibuk memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di ceruk leher jenjang itu. Mengigit sesekali di daerah tulang selangkanya. Chanyeol mengerang di tengkuk Baekhyun. Miliknya berkedut – kedut di dalam sana, siap meledak. Nafasnya memburu mengenai tengkuk Baekhyun. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks. Chanyeol mendesis nikmat sambil terus menusuk dalam lubang Baekhyun. Tiga kali hentakan dalam, lelehan cairan hangat yang kental masuk begitu jauh ke perut Baekhyun, begitu banyak hingga perut Baekhyun terasa penuh.

"Ssshh...Aghh!" Tubuh kekarnya masih mengejang, menikmati desiran nikmat itu saat menyentak klimaksnya dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Pandangannya sesaat berkunang, menatap tubuh mungil di dekapannya. Baekhyun juga merasakan klimaksnya. Cairan putih itu menyembur membasahi perut mereka berdua. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya saat Chanyeol meraih dagunya.

"Tatap aku, Sayang." Hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol mengalun di depan wajahnya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka maniknya yang sayu. Chanyeol tersenyum manis hingga cekungan di pipinya terlihat.

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat luar biasa. Aku menyukaimu, B." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun setelah itu. Mengecup kening, pelipis, kedua kelopak mata, hidung mungilnya lalu melumat sekilas bibir Cherry itu.

Perlahan ia bangkit, menarik miliknya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun hati-hati. Ia membaringkan tubuh lengketnya di samping Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat, menempatkan lengannya sebagai pengganti bantal penyangga kepala Baekhyun. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu begitu hangat dan berbisik. "Aku menyukaimu, B. Tidurlah."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat mengalir deras melalui pelipisnya, helai cokelat basah seperti baju tidur yang ia pakai. Perlahan ia bangkit, terhenyak melihat ke arah celananya yang menggembung dan basah karena sperma. Gugup dan diselimuti rasa kalut, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah memastikan keadaan. Dia masih di atas ranjangnya, sendirian. Di dalam flat kecilnya tanpa ada seorangpun di sana.

 _Dia bermimpi. Mimpi basah._

 _Mimpi yang terasa amat nyata. Sentuhan itu, hentakan itu, kecupan-kecupan itu._

Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan gila. Ia meremat helaian surainya frustasi, bulir bening itu mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Kenapa aku memimpikannya lagi?"_ Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

~~~~

Tiga bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Memasuki minggu akhir kehamilannya, perut Baekhyun telah mencapai ukuran maksimal. Bayinya tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam sana, bergerak semakin aktif sesekali menendang. Membuat Baekhyun mendesis lirih merasakan sakit. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya kini membengkak dan teramat menyulitkan pergerakan Baekhyun. Tidak bisa berlari, berjalan cepat bahkan terkadang sebelah tangan Baekhyun menyandar pada dinding agar ia tidak terjatuh saat berjalan. Jangankan untuk berjalan, hanya duduk dan berbaring pun menjadi sulit untuk Baekhyun. Ia harus bergerak begitu perlahan agar bayinya tidak mendesak organ pernafasannya. Perutnya sudah sangat turun kebawah, dan ia benar-benar sudah tidak dapat berjalan jauh. Posisi kepala bayinya sudah turun ke tulang panggul, bersiap untuk menyapa dunia. Di akhir kehamilan, ia tidak memiliki selera makan yang bagus seperti biasanya dan hanya berakhir tidur di ranjang sambil menangis, mengeluh punggungnya yang sakit, kakinya bengkak atau bahkan tidur kurang nyaman akibat kehamilannya. Bahkan sejak semalam ia tidak bisa makan makanan berat sekalipun. Baekhyun mengganjal lambungnya dengan susu dan beberapa potong buah yang sudah dikupaskan Luhan. Baekhyun sudah mengajukan cuti pada Suho Hyung sejak dua minggu lalu. Jadi hari-harinya ia habiskan di flat kecilnya.

Luhan memutuskan tinggal di flat Baekhyun sejak tiga bulan lalu. Menemaninya sepanjang hari sepulang ia berkerja, hanya untuk membuat perasaan si mata sipit membaik. Bangun di tengah malam untuk memijat lembut punggung Baekhyun saat mendengar isak kesakitan lirih terdengar menyedihkan.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang sudah terjadi. Memberi sugesti bahwa apa yang ia hadapi bukanlah hal nyata.

~~~~~

Seharusnya mereka sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan cookies dan bersiap memanggang sore ini. Kemarin Luhan sudah berbelanja bahan kue untuk camilan sehat Baekhyun. Sayangnya rencana itu mendadak batal karena seorang kurir mengantarkan sebuah kotak kado dengan hiasan pita emas besar tanpa nama pengirim. Juga sebuah karangan bunga mawar putih yang sangat segar dan harumnya semerbak. Kurir itu menyampaikan bahwa kirimannya khusus untuk Luhan. Mereka akhirnya membuka paket itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan menutup pintu.

"Wow. Tak ku sangka namja datarmu itu orang yang romantis, Lu." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan masih terkejut dengan hadiahnya, namun semburat merah mulai muncul di wajahnya. Paket itu berisi satu stel kemeja dan celana berwarna pastel dan jas berpotongan kasual lengkap dengan sepatu yang pas dengan ukurannya. Tak biasanya Oh Sehun bertingkah manis seperti ini, dan itu sukses membuatnya berseri. Pasti ini kejutan yang Sehun siapkan untuk hari _Anniversary_ satu tahun hubungan mereka. Selembar notes terletak di bagian atas tumpukan pakaian itu.

 ** _Aku menunggumu besok pukul empat sore. Tunggu aku di depan flat Baekhyun. Kau harus datang. Jangan kecewakan aku._**

 ** _Cintamu, Oh Sehun._**

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di depan pintu flat Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang memasang raut galau dan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menopang punggungnya.

"Aku sungguh tak bisa pergi, Baek. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Hei, Rusa cantik. Lihat! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku punya firasat buruk kalau aku meninggalkanmu."

"Ayolah, Lu. Kau sudah berpakaian rapi begini. Jangan kecewakan usaha Sehun. Dia pasti menyiapkan ini dengan tulus di sela kesibukannya. Jangan posisikan aku sepeti seseorang yang merebut kekasih orang lain. Kau sudah sering memprioritaskan aku dari pada Sehun. Sekali ini saja, jangan biarkan usahanya sia-sia."

"Dia biasa mengerti, Baek. Ku rasa dia akan mengerti lagi saat ini."

Luhan tahu, dia juga tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya, namun meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di flat saat ini bukanlah pilihan yang bisa dipilih. Berdasar perhitungannya, Baekhyun akan melahirkan dalam kurun waktu minggu ini. Bisa saja maju atau mundur dari tanggal perkiraannya. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan kontraksi melahirkan saat ia tidak ada. Sungguh, Luhan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Terus saja begitu, Lu! Buat aku semakin merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena membuatnya merasa dicampakkan." ucap Baekhyun merajuk.

"Ya, Baek-iie!? Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Mengertilah, Baek." balas Luhan sendu.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil berbunyi, pasti milik Namja albino itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Menghampiri dua namja cantik yang masih berdebat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi cepat pergi! Sehun sudah menunggumu." sergah Baekhyun sambil memutar badan Luhan ke arah Sehun dan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Hmm. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Aku akan segera pulang." Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Kami pergi dulu, Baekhyun. Baik-baiklah di rumah." ujar Sehun sambil menggangukkan kepala.

"Nee. Tolong buat ia bahagia. Dia terlalu sering aku repotkan, Sehun. Jadi manfaatkan waktu kalian untuk bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sehun menunduk padanya sebelum menjalankan kendaraannya. Kala mobil mewah itu beranjak pergi, Baekhyun kembali ke dalam flatnya.

~~~~~~

"Sssh."

Ringisan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat merasakan nyeri itu datang lagi, sakit yang menyiksa bagian punggung dan perut bawahnya. Sudah sejak semalam dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergerak lebih aktif. Namun akan hilang setelah beberapa saat setelah ia mengusap perutnya lembut. Ia menggigit bibir bawah dan menggengam kencang selimutnya semalaman agar Luhan tidak mendengar rintihannya. Tak ingin si pemuda rusa mencemaskannya berlebihan dan berujung pada gagalnya kejutan Sehun.

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung bajunya saat lagi – lagi perutnya merasakan kontraksi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat dirasanya kontraksi di perutnya semakin menyakitkan. Saat rasa nyeri itu mulai menghilang, Baekhyun mulai melangkah tertatih ke arah ranjang. Gelombang kontraksi yang lebih besar mendera perutnya sesaat setelah ia membaringkan tubuhnya miring di atas ranjang dengan tumpukan bantal yang menopang bulatan besar perutnya.

"Ugghhhh... sakit sekali." Satu tangannya mengusap perutnya kencang kala rasa panas itu menggerogoti pinggang hingga perutnya. Berputar-putar pada area tersebut.

Baekhyun merintih. Sekarang nyeri dan sakit sepenuhnya terpusat di perut, pinggul, dan selangkangannya. Otot-otot diperutnya mengencang dan mengendur. Baekhyun bisa merasakan perutnya terus bergerak turun –membuka jalan keluar. Bayi di perutnya juga terus berputar, terkadang menendang tulang rusuknya.

Baekhyun sedang mondar mandir di dalam rumah ketika matahari terbenam. Sudah dua jam ia merasakan nyeri itu. Alih-alih membaik, rasanya semakin sakit. Ia menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil minum dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia merintih lagi, memegangi perutnya, keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras keluar dari dahinya. Bajunya sudah basah oleh peluh. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya cepat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu menekan ke bawah selangkangannya. Membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk duduk atau pun berbaring.

"Uggghh... Ssssstttt." desis bibir tipisnya ketika kontraksi kembali menghantam perut besarnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat meja dapur, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia berdiri dengan kedua lutut yang gemetar.

"Arrrgggghhhh... Sakit sekali.. Aakkhh... " jerit Baekhyun ketika kontraksinya semakin terasa sakit. Butiran keringat yang mengalir membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya yang sudah kusut. Dia baru saja selesai menyuapkan potongan buah ke dalam mulutnya untuk mengisi energinya yang mulai terkuras secara bertahap. Baekhyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap-usap punggungnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun dapat merasa lubangnya berkedut terbuka lebih lebar seiring bayinya yang terus mendorong ke arah bawah.

Malam merambat cepat. Jarum panjang dan pendek di jam dindingnya menunjukkan waktu pukul sepuluh malam. Luhan belum juga kembali. Baekhyun kini terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya. Setelah melahap sebuah apel dengan susah payah, ia berjalan tertatih kembali ke ranjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Sebelah tangannya membawa beberapa buah dan botol air minum yang ia letakkan di nakas sebelah ranjang. Berjaga-jaga jika ia mulai kehausan atau kehilangan energi. Bagian bawah pusarnya terasa keras dan berdenyut-denyut saat ia sentuh, kepala bayinya sudah merangkak turun karena dorongan dinding rahim yang mengencang. Bibirnya terus merintih. Rasa sakit menenggelamkan separuh dari kesadarannya. Sesekali Baekhyun terlelap sebentar namun akan segera sadar saat nyeri itu kembali menyentaknya. Berkali-kali pula ia mengubah posisi, mulai dari meringkuk, hingga duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia meremas kaos tidur yang ia pakai, keringat sudah membasahi seluruh bajunya. Di dudukkannya diri di atas ranjang dan mulai mengatur napas dengan pelan-pelan. Rasa sakit memang sudah ia rasakan sejak tadi sekarang menjadi-jadi tepat di pusatnya.

"Unghhh," bahkan air matanya ikut menetes. Baekhyun melenguh lirih. Semakin kuat intensitas kontraksi yang dirasakannya, semakin lama pula masa kontraksi tersebut berlangsung, namun ketika kontraksi tersebut mereda, interval kembalinya kontraksi semakin singkat. Jika pada kontraksi yang dirasakan sore tadi, ia dapat beristirahat selama hampir 40 menit, maka sekarang kontraksinya hanya menghilang selama kurang dari 20 menit. Dan setelah itu, kontraksi yang lebih kuat akan menghantam perutnya.

"Aaaaaghhh. Hiks…. Ngggghh…." Rintihan Baekhyun memenuhi flatnya.

"Uuugh... hah... hah.. " Desah nafas Baekhyun semakin berat. Otot di sekitar perutnya semakin mengencang. Hembusan nafasnya semakin memberat. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. Wajahnya memucat hingga seluruh bibirnya memutih sempurna seperti orang mati. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh rampingnya bahkan ke akar-akar rambut coklat Baekhyun sekalipun, membuat surainya kusut masai. Sprei putih pelapis kasur ranjangnya telah kusam dan lecek karena dicengkram oleh Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Kontraksi itu datang lagi, cukup lama hingga rembesan air keruh mulai mengalir membasahi celana dan menembus sprei kasurnya. Air itu adalah air ketuban yang bercampur sedikit darah. Rengekan dan isakan keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Sa... kiit.." keluh Baekhyun sambil meringis. Bulir air mata mulai mengalir menjadi sungai di pipinya. Daerah kemaluannya terasa panas membakar, seolah akan robek dan terbelah. Baekhyun bisa merasakan lubang rektumnya semakin melebar. Tapi belum cukup lebar untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari perutnya. Baekhyun mengusap perut dengan gerakan memutar. Kulit perutnya bergerak –dan berdenyut. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, membohongi diri dari kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia harus segera melahirkan.

Perlahan ia bangkit. Mendorong lepas celana dan dalamannya yang telah basah. Rasa mulas terkordinir, kuat, cepat dan lebih lama, kira-kira 2-3 menit sekali. Kepala janin turun masuk ruang panggul sehingga terjadilah tekanan pada otot-otot dasar panggul yang secara reflek menimbulkan rasa mengedan. Baekhyun merasa seperti mau buang air besar, dengan tanda anus terbuka. Namun ini terasa jauh lebih sakit. Ia membaringkan dirinya dengan posisi setengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sesekali meratap dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa.. hiks... Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" sungut Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dosa satu malam membuat ia menanggung kesakitan seperti ini. Dan satu hal yang tidak dapat ia mengerti, mengapa ia harus melalui ini sendirian.

"Arrrggh!!" Baekhyun refleks meremas kepala ranjang saat satu kontraksi hebat menghantam tubuhnya. Secara naluriah, ia refleks melipat dan melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk memberi jalan. Ujung jemari kakinya mencengkeram seprei yang sudah kusut. Tanpa bimbingan, tubuhnya seolah bekerja secara otomatis. Dinding rahimnya mengencang, menggiring bayi itu turun melalui leher rahim. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, tubuhnya seolah memberi perintah untuk mengejan, dan mendorong bayi itu keluar.

"Nggghhh!!" Baekhyun mengejan sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin bayi itu segera keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan semuanya akan selesai. Ia mendorong lebih kuat saat kontraksi lainnya datang. Namun ujung kepala bayi itu berhenti tepat di lubang analnya. Terhenti disana dan tak bisa keluar. Hanya lendir, sedikit darah dan air ketuban merembes keluar dari jalur lahir yang dipaksa melebar itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang kala kontraksinya mereda dan mengedan lagi saat perutnya mengencang.

"Nnnngggggghh…. Uuuuuughhhh…" ia mengejan sekuat tenaga, sepenuh hati, matanya terpejam dengan bibir mengatup rapat. Dari pucat, kini wajahnya memerah.

Baekhyun mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, bayi itu tidak bergerak. Seperti tersangkut di tengah tulang pinggulnya.

"Nggggggghhh... Hah… Hah… Uhh…." Baekhyun mengejan sampai seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sayangnya, bayi masih enggan untuk meluncur seutuhnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas. Ia mencoba sekali lagi. Tapi itu yang terakhir, karena bayi itu tetap tidak bergerak. Namja mungil itu benar-benar menangis sekarang, kepalanya jatuh terkulai dan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah –dan putus asa. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya lagi. Entah itu karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar sudah mati rasa atau karena rasa sakit yang terlalu melewati batas.

Ia berhenti sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, melewatkan beberapa kontraksi tanpa mengejan untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mulai mendorong sambil meremat bantal di bawah kepalanya.

"Urghhh…. Ngggggggggghhhhh…."

Tonjolan kecil mulai muncul di lubangnya. Pada kontraksi berikutnya ia kembali berusaha mengejan, dan ia dapat merasakan sensasi seolah terbakar di ujung selatannya, diameter terlebar kepala bayinya mulai keluar perlahan. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Aaarrrgggghhh!!" Kepala bayinya akhirnya keluar, meluncur dengan tetesan air ketuban dan darah. Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa makin memberat. Ia terkapar tak berdaya, lemas, tubuhnya kuyup oleh peluh. Rambutnya lepek dan dari mulutnya terdengar rintihan kecil. Dadanya naik turun mengisi paru-parunya yang butuh oksigen. Di bawah sana, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di antara dua pahanya. Dan bagian lainnya masih belum keluar.

Pandangannya hampir sepenuhnya mengabur. Namja manis itu benar-benar ingin merasakan pingsan barang sedetik saja. Karena rasa sakitnya hampir-hampir membuat Baekhyun sekarat dan merasakan sakit seperti semua tulang rusuknya dipatahkan secara bersamaan.

 _Lakukan Baekhyun! Ini akan segera berakhir. Kau bisa hidup normal lagi setelah ini._ _Kau bisa melakukannya._

Bisikan dari sisi logika menggema di ruang kepalanya. Memasok tenaga baru Baekhyun untuk kembali mengejan.

"Uuuuugh.. Hah. Hah. Uuuuuuuugh." Tiga kali dorongan kuat darinya berhasil mengeluarkan bagian tersulit, bahu bayinya. Dan satu dorongan terakhir, akhirnya bayi mungil itu keluar disertai air ketuban dan darah yang tersisa. Baekhyun terkapar tak berdaya, ia lemas karena energinya telah terkuras.

"Berakhir. Akhirnya berakhir." bisiknya lirih. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Hening sejenak hingga suara tangisan kecil itu menggema di dalam flatnya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara asing itu. Perlahan ia bangkit, mengubah posisi terduduk dengan dua lengan rampingnya menopang separuh tubuh.

"Uummm." Baekhyun meringis saat merasakan sakit yang tersisa dari lubang analnya.

Tangis itu semakin keras. Sesosok bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menggeliat tepat di antara pahanya, masih basah dengan air ketuban dan beberapa bercak darah menempel di tubuhnya. JemariJemari kecil itu bergerak-gerak seperti ingin meraih sesuatu.

"Ke-kenapa? A-a-aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun meremat helai rambutnya yang kusut masai, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

 _Bahwa yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya adalah sebuah kehidupan._

 _Bahwa yang ia kandung selama ini adalah sebuah nyawa manusia tak berdosa._

 _Seorang b_ _ayi tumbuh sehat di dalam rahimnya_ , _di dalam tubuhnya yang penuh dosa._

 _Meski ia berusaha menyangkalnya._

 _Meski ia tidak menganggapnya ada._

 _Tetapi Tuhan begitu berbaik hati pada bayinya, membiarkan ia tumbuh dengan sempurna hingga ia dilahirkan_.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya menutup bibir. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, terisak hebat.

Perlahan jemari tangan kanannya mengarah ke tubuh mungil itu. Menyentuh lembut tali pusar yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Sorot manik hazel Baekhyun menelusuri tali pusar itu menyusuri ujungnya. Dan itu berujung di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun meraba lembut perut buncitnya yang sudah tidak terlalu keras. Bulir-bulir air mata itu mengalir lagi.

"Di-dia tumbuh disini. Hiks... Dia tumbuh di dalam perut ku... Ja-di di-dia bayiku. Hiks.. Milikku." Matanya kembali ke arah bayinya yang masih menangis.

Perlahan dua tangan bergetarnya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Mendekapnya hangat dan membaringkannya di dada.

"M-maafkan Eomma, Sayang. Maafkan aku." bisiknya lirih. Namun bayinya masih menangis kencang membuatnya gelisah.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ragu-ragu disingkapnya kaos besar basah yang ia pakai hingga dadanya terlihat. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia menangkupkan putra kecilnya pada dadanya. Tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya jika ia bisa menyusui. Tak berapa lama dapat ia lihat refleks sang putra yang berusaha mencari putingnya. Dan begitu menemukannya, Baekhyun bisa melihat mulut kecil itu menyedot kuat keluar cairan putih kental dari tonjolan mungil itu. Baekhyun tersenyum haru. Tak menyangka jika dia bisa mendapat keajaiban ini dalam hidupnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah selimut yang ada di sisi ranjang. Melingkarkan kain itu ke tubuh bayi mungilnya agar tidak kedinginan.

"Eomma akan menyayangimu, Nak. Eomma akan menjagamu." bisiknya di telinga manusia mungil itu.

 _Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Maafkan Eomma yang sempat tidak menerima kehadiranmu._

~~~~~~

Luhan kembali dengan langkah terburu. Jemarinya bergerak cepat mencari kunci cadangan flat Baekhyun di dalam kantong tas yang ia bawa.

Ia bergegas pulang setelah prosesi lamaran Sehun di sebuah restoran eksklusif selesai. Mereka sempat menonton drama musikal sebelumnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terharu atas usaha dan upaya kekasihnya, takjub dan tidak percaya jika kekasihnya benar-benar tulus mencintainya hingga mengajaknya menikah. Namun perasaan dan firasat yang semakin memburuk membuatnya meminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan segera. Beruntung Oh Sehun mengerti dan bersedia mengantarnya pulang. Dalam perjalanan, ia tak berhenti mengigiti kukunya untuk mengalihkan kegelisahan yang kian menumpuk. Ia menelepon Baekhyun berulang-ulang namun tak satupun panggilannya terangkat. Luhan bahkan berkali-kali meminta Sehun untuk menambah kecepatan kendaraannya agar mereka segera sampai.

Luhan segera memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Ia bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam flat dan tercengang dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Disana, Baekhyun terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan bagian bawahnya terekspos, di sekitar pahanya terlihat bercak darah yang menempel. Ranjang yang basah karena cairan lengket dan apa yang ada di dalam pelukan Baekhyun itu?

"Baek.. Baekhyun. A-apa yang terjadi?" suaranya masih tercekat.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya dengan tatapan haru. Wajahnya masih basah karena peluh dan jejak air mata. Luhan membawa langkahnya mendekat perlahan.

"Hiks. Dia bayiku, Lu. A-aku melahirkannya." jawab Baekhyun disela isakan.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek. Kita harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit." Luhan beranjak keluar flat, memanggil kekasihnya yang masih menunggu di luar. Ia memang berpesan pada Sehun untuk menunggu sesaat, mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu.

Sehun segera menyusul Luhan masuk ke dalam flat. Menggendong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang sudah ia bungkus selimut futton di depan dadanya. Ia berjalan cepat dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi belakang mobilnya ditemani Luhan.

Beruntung jarak rumah sakit dari flat Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh. Kondisi jalan raya lengang saat dini hari membuat Sehun tak ragu menambah kecepatan tunggangannya.

Baekhyun segera dibaringkan di atas brankar sesaat mereka sampai. Beberapa petugas medis segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruang Instalasi UGD untuk penanganan lebih lanjut. Luhan dan Sehun hanya dapat menunggu cemas di depan ruang UGD menantikan kabar mereka.

Beberapa suster dan seorang dokter bergerak cepat mengobservasi keadaan Baekhyun di dalam ruang UGD. Sang dokter memeriksa kondisi jalur lahir Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa plasentanya belum dilahirkan. Tangannya bergerak luwes memasang japit dan memotong tali pusar bayi Baekhyun yang masih terhubung dengan namja mungil itu. Seorang suster hampir meraih bayi Baekhyun untuk memeriksa kondisi kesehatan bayi, mendeteksi kemungkinan komplikasi kelahiran dan mencatat data fisik bayi. Baekhyun menyentak tangan suster itu. Tidak memperbolehkan siapapun mengambil bayinya.

"Tid-tidak, jangan ambil bayiku. A-a-aku yang melahirkannya. Dia milikku." ucapnya bergetar. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemas setelah proses melahirkan tadi.

"Tenangkan diri Anda, Tuan. Kami harus memeriksa kondisi bayi Anda untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan." jelas dokter wanita muda bername tag Park Shin Hye dengan suara menenangkan. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Kami akan membawanya pada Anda setelah ia dibersihkan dan diukur tinggi dan berat badannya." yakin dokter itu dengan senyum menawan. Baekhyun beringsut tak rela memberikan bayinya ke seorang suster yang bersiap di samping brankar.

"Baiklah, sekarang Anda harus mengejan sekali lagi. Plasenta bayinya harus segera dikeluarkan demi kebaikan Anda."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Mengejan sebentar dan gumpalan daging penuh pembuluh darah itu keluar dari lubangnya. Dokter Park bergerak cekatan membersihkan sisa darah dan cairan yang mengotori tubuh bawah Baekhyun.

"Kami akan memindahkan Anda ke ruang perawatan, dan Anda bisa menemui bayi Anda disana."

~~~~~~

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Baek." ujar Luhan, sorot matanya penuh rasa kagum.

Mereka sedang di ruang perawatan sekarang, dengan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk mendekap bayinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seorang perawat tadi mengantarkan bayinya yang telah dibersihkan. Bayi mungil itu dibebat kain biru bermotif lucu. Bayinya masih terjaga, namun tidak menangis. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terhubung dengan jarum infus. Menyalurkan nutrisi ke tubuh lemasnya agar tenaganya kembali pulih. Meski masih lemas, Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan aura kebahagiaan yang menguar dari wajahnya. Belahan merah alaminya tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum sejak tadi. Apa yang diucapkan Luhan memang benar. Bayinya terlihat 90% serupa dengan Baekhyun. Kulit bayinya masih merah pertanda kelak akan menjadi warna putih susu, sangat halus. Hidungnya mungil dengan bibir tipis menurunkan gennya dengan baik. Seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia benar-benar darah daging seorang Byun Baekhyun. Pipinya yang bulat menggembung dengan rona merah lembut nampak begitu lucu. Matanya saja yang berbeda. Begitu bulat dengan iris yang besar seperti boneka, _gen ayahnya._

"Hmm." Baekhyun mengangguk, sesekali mengecup pipi bulat bayinya penuh kasih. Manik bulat kecil itu seolah menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dalam pusaran lubang keindahan.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?" tanya Sehun yang muncul dari balik pintu setelah menyelesaikan administrasi.

"Iya. Namanya Byun Jiwon. Kesempurnaan dan kebijaksanaan yang membawa kebaikan. Kita bisa memanggilnya Jiwon atau Wonnie." balas Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Dia sangat menakjubkan, Baek. Kau beruntung memilikinya." ujar Sehun setelah sampai di sisi brankar sembari merengkuh pinggang tunangannya.

"Nee. Dan selamat untuk kalian juga. Aku ikut berbahagia."

Luhan menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona dan telinganya yang memanas. Baekhyun tidak buta untuk melihat rona bahagia di wajah Luhan saat ia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Saat ia melihat sebuah cincin paladium dengan berlian kecil melingkar di jari manis sahabatnya, ia bisa menebak sumber kebahagiaan Si namja rusa. Baekhyun ikut bahagia dengan kabar baik itu.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Ini juga berkat bantuanmu. Kalau kau tidak memaksanya berangkat, mungkin aku akan terpuruk karena ditolak." ucap Sehun dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Tapi gara-gara itu kau harus merasakan sakit sendirian, Baek. Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan kami ya? ucap Luhan masih merasa bersalah.

"Hei, sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Dan kita mendapatkan dua kebahagiaan sekaligus sekarang." Suara lembut Baekhyun mengalir menenangkan.

"Hmm. Bolehkah aku menggendongnya, Baek? Kau harus segera istirahat. Agar bisa cepat membawa Jiwon pulang." Sehun membuka dua lengannya dan menggendong penuh kehati-hatian saat bayi kecil itu dipindahkan ke pelukannya. Luhan membantu Baekhyun berbaring perlahan.

"Halo, Wonnie. Ini paman Sehun yang tampan. Jadilah anak yang baik dan penurut ya?" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terkikik sambil menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkenalan yang sarat kenarsisan itu.

~~~~~~

Jiwon tumbuh menjadi balita yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia anak yang ceria dan senang tersenyum. Jiwon tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang penuh dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Dari Luhan dan Sehun, dari Suho, dan karyawan caffe. Juga dari keluarga Ahn _ahjumma_ bahkan sudah menganggap Jiwon seperti cucu mereka sendiri. Mereka tak segan membelikan banyak mainan dan baju-baju lucu untuk dipakai Jiwon, membuat Baekhyun terkadang tidak enak hati.

Baekhyun kembali bekerja di Caffe saat usia Jiwon sudah agak besar dan bisa di ajak pergi keluar rumah. Baekhyun memutuskan hanya bekerja di Caffe supaya ia tetap mengawasi tumbuh kembang bayinya. Terkadang Baekhyun menitipkannya pada Ahn Ahjumma atau Luhan saat sang namja bermata rusa itu mendapat jadwal libur. Atau kalau sangat terpaksa, ia membawa Jiwon ke Caffe saat keluarga Ahn ahjumma pergi ke rumah kerabat. Sehingga Jiwon menjadi sangat populer di antara para karyawan. Tak jarang ia menjadi rebutan para karyawan _yeoja_ di Caffe.

Umur Jiwon memasuki delapan bulan dan ia mulai belajar mengoceh. Baekhyun begitu bersyukur dan bahagia melihat perkembangan pesat bayinya. Ia sering mengajaknya bicara dan menanggapi racauan si kecil dengan penuh sayang.

Baekhyun sedang pergi berjalan-jalan di satu pusat perbelanjaan dengan Jiwon di dalam gendongannya. Rencananya Baekhyun ingin membelikan mainan edukatif baru untuk Jiwon. Ia terus melangkah sambil melihat beberapa barang atau pakaian yang terpajang di etalase toko yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Sesekali terkekeh mengamati binar putra mungilnya yang menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Rombongan beberapa orang datang dari arah sebaliknya. Dilihat dari setelan jas dan pakaian rapi yang mereka kenakan dapat diduga mereka adalah orang-orang penting pemilik mall yang sedang melakukan supervisi rutin. Salah satu diantaranya kumpulan orang tersebut adalah seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi dengan aura dingin. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siluet tubuh mungil itu. Memandang lekat wajah cantik yang berhias senyum tulus yang berjarak makin dekat seiring langkahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya tanpa sadar mengikuti pergerakan namja cantik itu. Postur yang sangat ia hafal dan ia rindukan selama ini, yang ia cari dengan segala upaya untuk menemukannya. Sesosok pemuda-- atau pria yang tak bisa ia hapus dari ingatannya meski waktu berlalu. Yang tak terduga telah membawa hatinya pergi, tengah berjalan dengan santai dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya.

"B.." lirihnya dengan nafas tercekat.

 **FIN**

 **Oke.. sampai disini ya. Makasih atas apresiasinya selama 7 chap ini. Walau udah abis tetep lho saya pengen tahu tanggapannya. Jadi tolong tinggalin di kotak komentar ya. Udah saya kasih bonus naena yang kepotong di chap kemarin lho.** Ini 5k lebih lho. Kalau masih kurang panjang tambahin sendiri ya. hehehe.

 **Bisa kasih saran gimana entar mami ketemu Papi lagi? Sambil menunggu versi Papih Chan rilis, saya bakal seneng bgt lho** **kalau ada usulan yang masuk.**

 **Kalau pengen tahu visualisasi proses lahirannya kalian bisa searching2 di Google pake alamat ini**

 **daamlac(titik)wordpress(titik)com**

 **Itu tulisan dalam kurung diganti pake tanda titik ya.**

 **Blognya pake bahasa Vietnam kalau ga salah. Saya buka pake Google chrome, jadi bisa diterjemahkan ke Bahasa. Ada manga versi bahasa Inggrisnya juga.**

 **Kalau masih susah, searching-nya di Google bagian picture aja**.


	8. ATTENTION

ATTENTION

Halo, ini Park Ha Rin.~~

Maaf ya ga buruan update sequelnya. /digebukin

Saya tau kok gimana rasanya jadi reader yang gemes/sebel gara2 baca Fanfict yang gantung gini. Jadi ga bakal lah kalau berhenti di sini. Tapi ya gitu, masih stuck sama ide cerita. /puk puk diri sendiri

Sebenernya buat ide awal udah ada, cuma buat next chapternya masih blank. Benar-benar belum ada gambaran sama sekali.

Trus bingung juga mau masukin konflik apa biar ceritanya ga flat gitu2 doang.

Mungkin saya perlu nontonin asupan video Chanyeol yang ada bangsat2nya. Ada yang bisa rekomen? Atau komplotan trio SKY? Let me know that. Soalnya mereka bakal ambil peran juga ntar *spoiler

Mungkin saya bakal update ntar habis lebaran. Mungkin lho ya~~ /diserang reader

Ini terlambat banget sih, tapi mohon maaf ya udah ngegantung cerita ini.

 **"SELAMAT PUASA SEMUANYA"**

 **Semoga lancar sampai lebaran.**

 **Aamiin.**


	9. Late Apologize

TOO LATE APOLOGIZE

Hai, semua. Reader, sider dan semuanya.

Maaf banget baru muncul.

Maaf ngilang begitu lama.

Maaf gantungin, PHP dan ga update.

pasti kalian be like: 'basi', 'maaf doang mah gampang' -_- dst

Aku bener2 berterima kasih untuk kalian semua yg nunggu ini dari tahun kemarin, yg tetep ninggalin komen, dan ngefollow padahal ga tahu FF abal ini jluntrungannya gimana.. Makasih juga buat @/baekkacu09 yg sampe repot PM dan nanyain ke grup Chanbaek, dan ujungnya nambahin follower.. Hihihi. Aku sempet kaget kok tahun baru tiba2 nambah follower stories banyak. Makasih ya.

But, let me share you this. Hanya ingin cerita kenapa saya ngilang kelamaan dan ga balik2.. *kalian bisa bilang ini cuma alasan, but yeah...*

1\. Kecanduan fangirl-ing.. Keasyikan nontonin mv, streaming konser, voting award, nonton acara akhir tahun, bacain real FF dari author yg kece2, bacain komik di mangagoo, dan rutinitas di real life juga.

2\. The real reason is aku mati kutu sendiri sama pikiranku. Dari setelah lebaran sebenernya udah punya banyak ide buat plotnya. Tapi akhirnya aku bingung mau pake yang mana. Jangan dikira aku lupa. Sama sekali nggak. Bahkan tiap malem mau tidur mesti kepikiran buat bikin lanjutan ini. Tapi takut ga sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian yg baca, takut alurnya pasaran kayak sinetron, takut ga ada yg suka, dan banyak takut yang lain. Karena baru pertama kali bikin FF. Terus setelah baca banyak ff chanbaek bertebaran, jadi makin minder buat bikin. FF ini terlalu ecek2 dari segi konflik dan bahasa. :((

3\. Kendala pengetikan. Why? Karena apk ffn.ku aku update, ternyata file yg kesimpen kehapus juga. Bikin nangis ga tuh.. Mau ngetik lagi kebayang malesnya.. *dasar

Dan ternyata ngetiknya sekarang harus manual, ga bisa auto correct gitu. Dan pengalaman jadi reader, pasti kalian pingin panjang kan tiap chapter. Sementara tetep harus perhatiin typo, tanda baca, huruf besar dll. jadi ya.. gitu...

But, setelah tahu kalau masih ada yg nungguin, aku akan nyoba ngetik lagi deh.. Don't expect too much!! I don't want you all dissapointed.

Jadi kalau ntar aku update enakan dipisah ganti judul atau lanjutin chapternya di sini aja?

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat apreasi kalian semua.

Pengetik FF abal

Park Ha Rin


End file.
